The Wizards' Game
by alBBie
Summary: 16 Hogwarts students are sent to a remote island to compete for money. Will they ever realize that the producer is a liar? Who will win? Who will hook up? GH HD and more! R&R!
1. The Basics

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the general idea of the story. Chapter One 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Narrator 

It was a chilly December day when Professor Albus Dumbledore decided to make the announcement to the students of Hogwarts. The announcement that would change the wizarding world and the Muggle world perhaps forever.

"Attention students," Dumbledore announced, the only one standing at the teacher's table. "I have an extremely important announcement to make. I would like you all to remain calm when I announce it and please refrain from talking until I give you permission." He cleared his throat.

"We have been offered a very special opportunity," Dumbledore continued. No one's attention had been grasped. Everyone was staring boredly at the table or letting their eyes glaze over as they glanced at Dumbledore. He cleared his throat for a second time. "A Muggle television producing company has offered us something. The television is a box on which you watch television shows for entertainment. You can watch pre-recorded shows, or live shows such as awards shows, the news, or sports events. It is a great privilege to some people to get a chance to be on television, so this offer that we have received is surely a big one.

"Now," Dumbledore said, shifting weight, "I'm sure you're all wondering what this opportunity that I've been babbling about is. Well, a Muggle television producing company has offered to make a television show about wizards and witches attending Hogwarts!" Dumbledore finished excitedly.

A few of the Muggle-born students squealed and whispered to each other, but some of them- such as Hermione Granger- weren't phased. This wasn't very exciting, and besides, the non-Muggle-born students have no idea what Dumbledore is talking about.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione 

I know any _normal_ Muggle would be thrilled at an opportunity to be on TV, but I'm not a normal Muggle and I don't care about superstardom, 15 minutes of fame or any of that crap.

But Dumbledore hadn't finished explaining yet and boy, was I in for a surprise...

"Don't all have heart attacks, now," Dumbledore replied sarcastically with a chuckle. "I had hoped you all would be as ecstatic about this as I had been when I first heard the news. But maybe it's because you haven't heard all the details yet. You see, this isn't any normal television show. It's a show where eight wizards and eight witches are chosen to be mixed up and split into different teams where they will battle against each other and vote each other off the show. In the end, there will be a winner, and the winner will receive 1000 galleons and a trophy.

Well, that made things a tad more interesting, in my opinion. And the rest of the school seemed to think the same thing. Whispers were filling the Dining Hall suddenly.

"A game show?" Harry asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what it sounds like to me," I replied, leaning back in my chair.

"Hello!" Ron said. "Non-Muggle-born here! I have no idea what you're talking about!

"A game show is a TV show during which people compete for prizes like money or fancy trips to foreign countries, and stuff," I explained, with a wave of my hand.

"And it sounds like we might be on one," Harry responded.

"That's more like it," Dumbledore commented, satisfied. "Alright, I've let you chat. Now I would like to continue explaining this if you don't mind.

The whispers ceased and Dumbledore continued his announcement.

"I'm sure that those of you who were attending Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament remember the Goblet of Fire that was placed in the Entrance Hall of the school," Dumbledore explained. "Well, we are going to put a box in the Entrance Hall for people who would like to participate in the television show and we will have a drawing of names tomorrow.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "There are a few slight catches, though. The first is that you must be at least 15-years-old or older to put your name in the box. And- as with the Triwizard Tournament- there will be an age line around the box, which will not permit anyone under the age of 15 to pass. Also, the students who are chosen to participate in this event will leave the school this Friday evening- which is the evening after tomorrow evening- and they will be taken to an unpopulated island in the Pacific Ocean where the television show will take place. I will provide you with more details about this tomorrow before I announce the contestants. Finally- I will let you eat in a minute- for those of you who have seen the popular American Muggle television show "Survivor", that is what this idea is based upon. Oh! And before I let you eat, the box will be open for exactly 12 hours starting in just fifteen minutes. So if you want to be a contestant, write your age and name down on one of the pieces of parchment provided and slip it in the box. Now I will let you eat." And with that Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the tables.

"Have either of you seen this television show?" Ron asked Harry and me, piling mashed potatoes onto his glistening plate.

"I have," Harry replied. "It's one of Uncle Vernon and Dudley's favorites. They love to make fun of Americans.

"I've heard of it but I've never actually seen it," I told Ron truthfully. "What's it like, Harry?

"The contestants are brought to an island and they compete for rewards and immunity so they can vote each other off," Harry explained. "But they can only bring like clothes and one "luxury item" which is like a toothbrush or a diary or a book or something. That's all I really know, though.

"So we probably wouldn't be able to use magic if we went on this show," Ron said worriedly.

I sighed. "You guys are so pathetic," I said. "You really can't last without magic?" I made a noise that was kind of a mixture between a sigh and a tut.

"We can last without magic!" Harry cried confidently.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "It would just be a little hard! But we could still do it!

"Sure you could," I responded with a smirk. "Why don't you guys go put your names in that box, then.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry 

"Okay," I replied without really processing Hermione's question thoroughly.

I didn't notice the look of terror that had spread across Ron's face.

"On one condition," he suddenly said. "If you put your name in, also.

"Fine," Hermione answered, her chin held high. She abruptly got up and marched to the long line that had formed where the age line began.

Ron and I reluctantly followed her.

"What exactly did I agree to?" I whispered to Ron.

"We have to sign up for this... thing," Ron told me, horrified.

"Shit!" I whispered, slapping my thigh angrily. Great. This can only end in CRAP.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I'm most certainly going to win this," I said arrogantly as I stood proudly at the front of the line.

"Of course you are, Draco!" Pansy said adoringly, hanging onto my arm. "You win everything. That's because you're so sexy and wonderfully athletic." She giggled.

"Thank-you, Pansy," I said, bored, examining my fingernails. "But the more you suck-up to me the less likely it will be that I take you to the final two with me.

"Sorry, Draco," she said quietly, backing off my arm.

Finally Dumbledore stepped up to the line, standing in front of me. My heart was pounding. I had to make it onto this TV show. I had to! I could be a famous Muggle and a famous wizard. I could have all the money in the world...

"Okay, I'm about to let students over this line one at a time," Dumbledore said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Please remember that if you are under the age of 15, you will not be allowed over the line and do not try to fool this line because aging potions, etc, will not work. That having been said, off you go, Mr. Malfoy.

I sprang over the line and leapt up to the small table on which a wooden box with a slit in the top and a pile of parchment, ink, and a quill pen were all sitting. I hastily scribbled my name as clearly as I could on the slip of parchment, and shoved it into the box.

Oh yeah.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Luna 

I'm not quite sure why I wanted to put my name in that box. Maybe it was because I wanted attention, or because I was extremely bored. Or maybe it was just the aspect of getting to miss school to be on TV. That could be it.

The point is, after Dumbledore made his announcement; I ran right up to that box and stood behind Draco and the others. "The others" meaning people who hang out with Draco. His little gang.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. The point was, I was volunteering myself to go on national television. That was something I tended not to do.

Especially when Dumbledore had yet to explain the rules to us.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ron 

I don't think that night could have dragged along any more slowly. I glumly finished eating my dinner after I shoved that slip of parchment into that box with all the pride I could muster.

When we finished our dinner, Harry and I trudged up to the common room sadly and complained to each other about the stupidness of Harry and his cockiness and constant need to prove Hermione wrong.

Well, at least he was complaining about himself and recognized the error of his ways.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Narrator 

"Oh. My. God," Lavender Brown said seriously to Parvati Patil as they sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking excitedly. "I _cannot_ believe that we are getting a chance to be on _TV_. This is just too much for me to handle.

"I know!" Parvati squealed. "A TV show about wizards! Shouldn't they have thought of this earlier?

"I know! But who cares! All I can say is that we'd better make it!" Lavender cried.

The two girls screamed from containing too much excitement. They couldn't hold it in.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were watching Parvati and Lavender with depressed looks on their faces. They really were quite pathetic. Harry was thinking about how stupid it was that he even was able to speak. He would have a much better life, in his opinion, if he was a mute. Ron was thinking the same thing about Harry.

Heeheehee... Things are about to get _very_ interesting...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: I hope you all like this idea for a story! I'll try and make the next chapters more humorous I mainly wanted to write this, though, because I _love_ the TV show Survivor. PLEASE R&R about whether or not I should continue the story or if it's completely useless! THANKS!


	2. The Contestants

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Survivor.

Chapter Two

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione

The next morning the Dining Hall was the loudest I'd ever heard it. Everyone was talking avidly about who would be on TV. Most of the students hadn't even learned what a TV was until the day before and now it was the main topic on their minds.

"Hurry up, Dumbledore!" Ron shouted just quietly enough for none of the teachers to hear. "Just announce that Harry and I aren't going on this stupid Muggle thing and be done with it!

"Amen to that!" Harry cried in response.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up.

"Shit, did he hear us?" Harry asked Ron, scared.

"Jesus I hope not," Ron whimpered.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Boys.

"Alright, alright," Dumbledore said, tapping on his goblet with a fork. "Now it's time for the moment you've all been eagerly waiting for. It is time to announce who is going to compete on Muggle television for a chance to win 1000 galleons. First I'm going to explain the rules to you. Once the contestants reach the island, they are going to be split into their teams- or "tribes" as they're called on this show. They will compete in 2 challenges every 3 days and on the third day a contestant will be voted off. Here's how the voting works. The tribes will compete against each other for immunity every three days. The losing tribe of that challenge will go to "tribal council" as it is referred to. Then every tribe member in that tribe will vote and the person with the most votes will leave the tribe for good. Once there are 10 contestants left altogether, the two tribes will become one tribe and the members who are voted off will go on the jury. When there are two contestants left, the members of the jury will vote on whom they _want _to win the game. Does that make any sense?

There were a few "yes"'s scattered around the room but everyone was too eager to know who was going on TV to care.

"Okay, I am going to randomly draw names from the box and once I reach 16, I will have chosen the cast of the show," Dumbledore explained. _Accio box!_" He cried. The box zoomed into the room and landed right in front of him on the table. "If I read your name please step up to the table.

I could barely breath. For some reason I wanted to be on this show. To prove that maybe I could do something. To prove I was a strong person and that I could win 1000 galleons if I really wanted to! And boy, did I want to.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry

Something surged through me telling me that I could win this show if I put my mind to it and I did. I wanted to. I wanted Dumbledore to read my name. Oh yeah. He would.

"The first contestant on the Muggle television show is..." Dumbledore started.

I waited with bated breath. No, I wasn't breathing. I wasn't breathing at all I was about to faint just read the name please Dumbledore or I am going to die right now here in your school's Dining Hall!

"Colin Creevey!" Dumbledore cried.

What? Colin Creevey? What the fuck?!

A few cheers of support came from people who didn't put their names down and were students of Gryffindor. They patted his back as he stumbled up to stand by the teacher's table.

There were still 15 more people to go...

"The next contestant is..." Dumbledore said, using his wand to magically draw a piece of parchment out of the small box.

HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

"Luna Lovegood!" Dumbledore shouted the second name into the crowd.

No one made any noise for Loony Lovegood. Who would? She was a LOONY who should be in the LOONY bin.

_If Dumbledore doesn't read my name, I'm going to be in the loony bin!_ I thought impatiently as Dumbledore drew another name out of the box.

"Ernie Macmillan!" Dumbledore cried, reading the next name off the piece of parchment.

AAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed internally while the students of Hufflepuff screamed externally.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco

_Come on, you motherfucker! Why aren't you calling my name you old son of a bitch? _Those were just a few of the nasty remarks that were running through my head through this whole process. My name should have been called FIRST! Or maybe they were saving the best for last... Yeah, I like that.

"Parvati Patil!" was the next name. It was followed by "Lavender Brown!" Of course, the lesbian lovers are called consecutively. Whatever, then if I'm chosen I can have some girl-on-girl action right there for my own entertainment. Oh, I like that.

"Dean Thomas!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Seamus Finnegan!

"Padma Patil!" Hey, the two sisters would be on TV together!

"Pansy Parkinson!

Pansy Parkinson? What? Before me? There were only a few spaces left and one of them was filled by one of the most annoying sluts in the world? God dammit! Well hopefully I won't be on her "tribe".

"Cho Chang!" was the next name.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ron

This is great! There are only six spaces left and my name hasn't been called yet! Woohoo... I mean really, what are the odds that my name is suddenly called? Out of all the students that put their names in the box... Like mine would actually be chosen? Fat chanc-

"Ron Weasley!

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!??!?!?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL, SICK AND TWISTED JOKE? BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR LITTLE TOY! OR YOUR STUPID MUGGLE ENTERTAINER! NO! THAT'S NOT WHY I WAS PUT ON THIS EARTH GOD DAMMIT!

I angrily shoved back my chair and stomped up to the place where the other students were clumped excitedly. I was probably the only one standing there as though I'd rather be dead than participating in this SHIT! This was all Harry's fault. Harry's stupid fault!

"Harry Potter!" was the next name.

MUHUHAHAHH! IN HIS **FACE**!

But when I looked up at him to see the horror and anger spilled across his face, all I saw was smug pleasure and happiness. What is he trying to pull? I know he's not happy about this. His probably almost as mad as I am, knowing this is all his fault.

Stupid Harry...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco

What? Potter and Weasley up there but not me? What? What? This isn't happening! I had father slip Dumbledore a couple extra galleons just to get me into the stupid thing! They _have _to be spending the best for last. **_THEY HAVE TO BE_**!!!!!!!!!

"Draco Malfoy!

DRACO MALFOY DRACO MALFOY DRACO MALFOY DRACO MALFOY THAT'S ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!

I ran up to the teacher's table as proudly as I could, the happiness practically spilling out of my ears. I don't know why I wanted to do this, I just did. It seemed so thrilling and wonderful and exciting and wow do sound gay.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ginny

I had put my name in just for a laugh. I didn't really think much of it. But when Dumbledore cried out my name as the third-to-last one, Hermione had to whisper to me that he had called my name about ten seconds ago and I still hadn't noticed. I tripped my way up to the teacher's table and stood proudly by Harry and Ron. Wouldn't this be an adventure...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione

Come on! It's not that hard to call my name!

The suspense was driving me insane. I wanted to be called so badly, to get this over with. To be on _TV_. As much as I hated to admit it, I really did want to be.

"Neville Longbottom!" was the next name. OH MY GOD! THERE'S ONLY ONE NAME LEFT! PLEASE LET IT BE MINE!

The next seconds went in slow motion. Dumbledore magically pulled the piece of parchment out of the box with his wand. I couldn't hear the students chatting crazily about who it would be. He opened the paper slowly. His mouth opened. He read out the name...

"Hermione. Granger." He said slowly.

YYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY NAME WAS CALLED! I WAS LAST! THIS WAS UNBELIEVABLE! I ran up to the teacher's table and hugged Ginny, Harry, and Ron excitedly. I was practically delirious with happiness. This was amazing!

"Congratulations to all the contestants," Dumbledore said. "And thanks for trying to everyone who did. If the contestants would please enter the room directly behind you just for some instructions, that'd be great. Thank you and have a great breakfast!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R!!!!!


	3. The Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the TV show or any of the characters.

Chapter Three 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

As the rest of the students started eating and talking angrily about how they weren't chosen, the sixteen contestants followed Dumbledore into the room at the back of the Dining Hall. It was filled with chairs and couches that we all piled ourselves upon as Dumbledore stood at the head of the room and started talking to us.

"Tomorrow evening you all will go downstairs immediately and we will meet in this room again," he began. "Today you must pack your bags. You are to bring very few things. A pair of shorts, a pair of pants, two t-shirts, a sweater, a pair of sneakers, a bathing suit, obviously socks and underwear, and one luxury item. The luxury item can be something like a book, a diary, or something extra that you want to bring. But you cannot bring anything electronical- only those of you who are Muggle born know what that means- nor can you bring your wands.

"Dammit!" Ron said under his breath, slapping his thigh. His face was turning a deep shade of read. He was livid with anger.

"Ron stop being so selfish," I told him. "There are a bunch of people out there who would _kill_ for an opportunity like this. Be grateful that you were chosen.

"Shut up, Ginny," he responded through gritted teeth. "Will you all please vote me off first?

"Now, that's no way to think of things, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

I smirked at my brother. "See?" I said obnoxiously.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring me.

"You all will do fine at this," Dumbledore said confidently. "I know it. If you just try your hardest you can do whatever you put your mind to. I have faith in you all.

Whoa. Since, like, when did Dumbledore become Mr. Faithful Supportive Man?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron 

Stupid Ginny. She is _so fucking annoying_. And now she has Dumbledore on her side? Oh, how great! Not...

"Well, I guess that's all I have to say," Dumbledore finished. "Now you are all free to eat your breakfast.

Thank god. Now I can get away from YOU and my moronic SISTER!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for the sixteen contestants. This might have been because they all still had classes that day, or maybe because they spent every second of that day thinking about the adventure they were about to embark on in just a little over 24 hours.

But that afternoon after classes, there was a packing frenzy in their dorm rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

Okay. Socks. I picked up a handful of socks and threw them into a small bag I had found at the bottom of my trunk. Underwear. Of course I have to bring my sexy, irresistible black silk boxers. Two t-shirts. Two? Only two? Is this some kind of joke, Dumbledore? Because I think two is a very small number.

"Duh, what do you want us to get now, Draco?" the stupid oaf Crabbe asked me dumbly.

"I'm thinking- shut up," I snapped back.

"Duh, sorry," Goyle responded.

Hmmm... Okay, if I bring more than two shirts I can look sexy throughout the whole competition but I run the risk of getting kicked off or something. That could ruin my chances of winning...

"Two t-shirts," I ordered somewhat regretfully. I just couldn't risk it.

"What's... uh... next?" Goyle asked.

"A pair of shorts and a pair of long pants," I responded, bored.

"Oh, Draco!" someone called in a singsong voice from outside my room.

I glanced at the door just as Pansy stuck her head through it.

"Oh! You've already started packing!" Pansy said, surprised. "I thought we could pack together.

"Well you're a little late so, if you don't mind, this _is_ a boys' dormitory so you should go," I said rudely.

"Sorry," Pansy replied sadly, hanging her head and leaving the room.

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You sure told her off!" Crabbe said.

"Yeah!" Goyle agreed.

"Right..." I responded, puzzled. "Now, will you please get me a bathing suit?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione 

"Hey, Herm!" Ginny cried happily, hopping into my room.

"Hi, Ginny," I said, trying to hide the dismay in my voice. Ginny annoyed the hell out of me.

"Do you want to pack together?" she asked me hopefully.

"Oh... uh... I finished packing already, sorry," I lied.

"You did? Okay," Ginny replied sadly. "I'll go then. I have to pack. See you.

I smiled quickly as she left the room and then started packing as quickly as I could. Socks, underwear, shirts, pants, shorts, a bathing suit, what else? A luxury item. A luxury item? What the heck was I supposed to bring as my luxury item?

Suddenly I knew just the thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

Okay so Hermione just majorly turned me down. Whatever. I can deal. Totally. I started packing. As I thought about it more and more, though, I got madder and madder. Stupid Hermione. That was such bullshit! She was totally lying to me about having finished her packing. That bitch... Thinking she can just flat out lie to me and get away with it? Well, you've got another think coming, girl.

I didn't notice, but I started throwing things into my bag angrily. I was done packing except for my luxury item. What should I bring? A diary? No. A book? Hell no! Oh, I know! A mirror! Perfect.

I patted myself on the back for being so smart. This was going to be one hell of an awesome trip!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

"What are you bringing as your luxury item?" Ron asked me as we packed for our trip.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered. "What are you bringing?

"Dunno. That's why I asked you," Ron told me.

"You guys have already started packing? It's only five!" someone said from the doorway. I turned around. It was Seamus. He was standing with Neville and Dean. They entered the room.

"I just realized that everyone in this dorm is going on this tebulision show!" Neville announced excitedly. "I hope we're all in the same tribe.

"I wonder if they'll do something stupid like boys versus girls," Dean said as he looked for a bag to pack in.

"That would be so irritating," I said.

"I can't find a bag to pack in," Neville said worriedly.

"Here, I have an extra," Ron offered, handing Neville a small green bag. "I'm just mad that I have to go into this competition with my sister," he told us unhappily, going back to his packing.

"Padma and Parvati are both doing this, also," Dean said.

"They'll probably put you on different tribes," Neville said.

"But what about the merge?" Seamus pointed out.

"Hopefully I'll be voted off by then," Ron said.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," I said, throwing a pillow at him.

This was only just the beginning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: R&R!


	4. The Tribes

A/N: SatanBarbie: Thanks so much for your review and the suggestion. Unfortunately, I've already decided the order in which people will be voted out, so I can't say when Draco will be voted off. But I really like your idea. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Four Narrator 

The next day dragged on more slowly than molasses. Every student in the school was glaring at the clock, waiting for it to be 7:00. The tension, suspense, and the wait in general was unbearable.

Then finally it was time. The contestants grabbed their things and raced down to the room. Inside was a short, thin man with black hair and a beard. He was wearing a safari outfit. Dumbledore was staring in a dark corner. As everyone filed inside and sat down, the man began speaking.

"My name is George Probst, I am Jeff Probst's brother," the man explained in an American accent. "For those of you who don't know, Jeff Probst has been the host of all the previous Survivor shows. I was chosen to host this one, though, because I am a wizard. I went to a school in the US.

No one responded. They were too excited and they wanted this George guy to get his speech over with!

"So, you all already know the rules of the game, now we have to take you via portkey through several places," George continued. "Now this might be a little confusing, so listen carefully. Since where we are going is so far away, we have to take several different portkeys to get there. First we are taking one located right in the Dining Hall to France. From France we will go to Greece, from Greece to Egypt, from Egypt to Somalia, from Somalia to Malaysia, from Malaysia to Australia, from Australia to New Zealand, and from New Zealand to our island. Please remember that we will only be in each country for about a few seconds because the portkeys are set up right next to each other. And that's all I really have to say. Albus?" George finished, looking at Dumbledore and stepping aside.

"Now we will go out, announce your departure, and then bid you farewell and good luck," Dumbledore told us. He nodded and motioned for the contestants to exit the room.

One by one they all entered the Dining Hall to the cheers and cries of their jealous classmates. They were all clueless to the crazy journey they were about to embark on that would last over a month but change them all forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

Everyone was screaming and cheering for us. I was surprised, remembering how all of them gave me dirty looks and were so jealous when my name was called. But obviously they got over that and now they are our friends again.

"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore suddenly said loudly, creating silence. "Please bid a big farewell and good luck to your friends as they set off to embark on a journey no wizard has ever been on before. Good luck!" Dumbledore cried, causing the whole Dining Hall to erupt in cheers. No one cared anymore. They were just excited for a TV show containing wizards (even though I have no idea what a TV is) or just the fact that their friends were going on this special trip.

We followed George to a large banner that had been hung up low behind the teacher's table. I hadn't noticed it. It said **Good Luck, Contestants!** on it in large letters of all the Hogwarts colors.

"Everyone grab on!" George cried. Or at least, I think that's what he cried. The amount of noise was unbelievable. George motioned for us to touch the banner. I grabbed the edge of it and gripped onto it for dear life. We waited for a minute until suddenly, it felt as though someone had hooked a fishing hook right on my bellybutton and had begun to reel me in. They must have been in France, though because soon the noise faded away and we found ourselves in the middle of a large room with fancy rug.

"Oh! It is ze British children," a man who had been standing by a large couch in the corner said. He rushed over to us. "Ze ozer portkey ees over here." He walked over to another large couch and opened his hand to it. We all followed him over and threw our hands on it.

"Thank you, Pierre," George said with a blindingly white smile as we were whipped off to Greece.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavender 

When we got to Greece they didn't even let me look around. We grabbed this old guy's hat and suddenly we were in Egypt! It was crazy. We were whipping around so fast that it wasn't even funny. Finally, though, we took the tree in New Zealand to the luxurious island we were to be staying at in the South Pacific. We fell on our asses, our luggage spilling everywhere. As I sat up and pulled my bag along with me, the host guy- Jeb?- started talking to us again.

"Now we're going to split you into your tribes," he told us.

Suddenly I realized these men who were standing all around us with these big huge rectangular black things balanced on their shoulders, and long poles with fuzzy flat things on the end. What the hell was this? I could barely even see the beautiful scenery past these big old fat guys wearing Muggle clothing!

"Oh! I forgot," Jeb said, throwing his hands up in the air. "These people you see all around you are holding filming equipment. These people are not to talk to you, they are only here to film you. Please ignore them and act as though they don't exist. Sometimes I might come to your camp and ask to talk to some of you individually and I will pull you to a place where one of these people will be filming us and I'll ask you some questions and have a small interview," he explained.

A few of us nodded vaguely. The people with "filming equipment" stood back a little and spread out, pointing their black things in our faces. Pretend like they're not there. Of course.

"So, now we'll organize you into your tribes," Jeb said. "There are two tribes and we have named them after animals in the wizard world. They are Hippogriff and Dragon!" He told us this as though it was big and exciting. It wasn't. Hippogriff and Dragon? What kind of gay-ass names are those?

"Anyway, the people on the Dragon tribe are Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang," Jeb told us, reading off of a piece of paper. "On the Hippogriff tribe we have Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevey, Virginia Weasley, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Luna Lovegood.

Ok, so my tribe isn't that bad. Too bad none of my friends are on it! Maybe I can try and befriend Padma. She's related to Parvati so maybe she'll like me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

Great. What a fucking great tribe I have. I don't even have another fucking Slytherin on my tribe! And what the hell? Dragon and Hippogriff? CAN YOU GET ANYMORE GAY? No I'm asking, seriously, can you?

So, who am I going to make alliances with? Hmmm... God damnit my tribe sucks ass!

"Now it's time for your first challenge," the host guy- Gay was his name? I think so- told us. He pulled out two pieces of parchment from his pocket. "You are to follow this map to get to your campsite. Hippogriff, this is your map-" Gay handed a piece of parchment to Luna "-and Dragon this is your map." He handed the other piece of parchment to Hermione but I snatched it out of her hand.

I glanced down at the map. It was very detailed and showed us going through the forest for a very long time until we reached a beach. Wow, what fun! That was sarcastic.

"Okay," Gay said, "off you go! Good luck!

Without even waiting for the rest of my teammates, I shot into the woods and began marching through them along the map.

"God, slow down!" I could hear Padma call to me from far behind. I ignored her. But soon enough, my other tribemates caught up with me and we were all marching through the forest together- though some of us clearly did not want to be doing so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron 

I did not want to be here. You know that already but I'll say it again. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. Here. At. All.

Malfoy took that map we were supposed to follow and started sprinting through the forest. It was hard enough for me to catch up to him but then I had to stay with him. I was falling behind toward the beginning and I stayed behind. This sucks.

"Malfoy, could you please slow down just a little?" I pleaded.

"No!" Malfoy snapped, marching faster.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why does it matter?" he replied, keeping his head forward and his pace steady. "We're probably going to have to use up more energy and strength and do harder tasks in our next challenges, so it's best to get ready! Anyway, shut-up, Weasley!

"I don't even want to be here!" I moaned. "Could you at least be a little nice to me since we have to live with each other until I get voted off?

I couldn't see his face, but I could practically feel him rolling his bulbous eyes at me.

Maybe I didn't want to be here but I was going to prove to Draco Malfoy that I was better than just a poor Weasley kid. I was better than that. I would prove it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

"Okay, so it seems like... We go through the forest and to a beach," Luna replied, examining the map George had handed her. "Sounds easy enough.

"Cool, you guy!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited for this new adventure. "Lets go!

We started marching through the forest like freak soldiers in the South Pacific or something. Whatever, I don't care. This is fun! It's totally going to be, like, a learning experience. And plus, I'm on Harry's tribe! Major make-out sessions are what I'm feeling in the near future! Let's pray...

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, suddenly walking (marching) next to me. "Are you excited? I totally am!" Harry started rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm really psyched!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air. I just wanted to scream! This was AWESOME!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I no it's cheesy/dumb but whatever. No one's reading it anyway... I wanted to make Ginny out to be a freak because I hate her! Ok please R&R! Thanks!


	5. The Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Five 

Hippogriff Tribe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

We reached where the map was leading us fairly quickly. I had spent the duration of the trip talking- no, flirting with Ginny. I guess that since she (obviously) had a crush on me, I might as well just take advantage of that. I could try and form an alliance with her of some sort.

When we arrived, we found a letter instructing us to build some sort of a shelter and start to try and make fire.

Fire? Like we could actually succeed in making a fire without wands? Did half of the people on my tribe even _know_ what a fire was? Well, we'd have to find out.

"Okay, so we're supposed to build a shelter and make a fire," I announced.

"Oh! I can make fires!" Colin cried excitedly. "I used to go to a Muggle camp before I learned that I was a wizard, and they taught us how to make fires!

"So you'll be in charge of starting the fire, Colin," I instructed. "I'll go gather supplies with everyone else, unless someone else knows how to make a fire.

"I don't know how to but Colin can explain it to me and I can help him out," Luna said hopefully.

"I have an idea," I announced, subconsciously taking the role of the leader. "How about Luna, Pansy, and Neville collect wood for the fire- like small sticks and dry leaves- and everyone else look for things to help build a house.

Everyone agreed and went off their separate ways to do the appointed tasks. I followed Ernie into the forest next to where we were to build our shelter.

"Ernie," I said quietly, grabbing his shoulder.

"What?" he answered loudly.

"I thought we should start thinking about, you know, alliances and things," I said, slightly nervous. "And I thought we could make an alliance with each other.

"What do you mean?" Ernie said, interested.

"Like, we won't vote each other off," I explained.

"I don't know... We're only like five seconds into this game," Ernie said dubiously.

"So? Don't you want to be ahead of everyone else?" I asked.

"I... Uh... I have to bring these things to the... place," he said nervously, not looking me in the eye and quickly walking away, carrying one small stick in his left hand.

Great, the first person I wanted to make an alliance with and they don't even want to be in it with me! I can see that this is going to go nowhere...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna 

The real reason why I wanted to stay and help out Colin was because I wanted to make a deal with him: I wouldn't vote for him if he wouldn't vote for me. But stupid Harry had to barge in and say that other people would have to help him besides me! He practically ruined my plan! But when Neville and Pansy were off in the forest looking for things, I took the opportunity to talk to Colin in private, keeping out a watchful eye the whole time.

"Colin," I whispered, crouching down next to him and craning my neck to make sure there were no stray eyes glancing at us.

"Yeah?" he asked, making a little triangle-type thing out of the sticks and leaves that had been gathered so far.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to make a deal with me," I said hopefully.

"What kind of deal?" he asked, continuing his building.

"Something like, if I don't vote you out, you don't vote me out?" I explained. "And we can consult each other before we vote other people out. Kind of like we're in this game together, working together." I was trying to explain this in the most appealing way possible and I think it was working. Colin had stopped building and had squinted his eyes as though thinking very hard about his decision. He leaned back before finally giving me his answer.

"Okay," he replied, handing out his hand for me to shake.

I took it excitedly and shook it firmly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pansy 

_This game sucks so much. _I think angrily as I pick up stupid things for the fire. _The first thing I have to do is go and collect sticks and shit from the forest. By the time I'm done, I've broken three nails and I have dirt caked underneath every other one! I mean really, how am I supposed to do all this crap for a whole month? I won't have any fingernails by the end of this stupid game!_

"Pssst! Pansy!" someone hissed at me from somewhere to my left.

I spun around. It was Ernie, peeking out of the bushes. He looked around before getting up and approaching me slowly.

"Listen, Harry just asked me if I wanted to be in an alliance with him," he said quietly, still glancing around for other people who might be listening in on our conversation.

"An alliance? Like, what's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's like an agreement," he explained. "I won't vote you off if you don't vote me off." He was saying this all with an excited smile on his face. "You in?" he asked.

Hmmm... This could be good. I could stay on this rotten show for a while. Even if I come out fingernail-less, I might have 1000 galleons to buy some fake ones with. Ha, ha, ha... I like that...

"I'm in," I said quickly, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Great," he replied with a huge grin, taking my hand. "So I guess we won't vote each other off, then." He released my hand and never stops smiling.

"I guess not," I replied in a slightly more seductive way than I intend. Well, if I'm stuck here forever, I may as well flirt a little while I'm here!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ginny_

I was jumping up madly to try and grab a branch off one of the huge palm trees in the forest on the island when Harry approached me. I finally grabbed it and fell down right hard on my ass when he said anything to me.

"Ginny," I heard him say through the tumble of trees and ass hitting the ground.

Like, how embarrassing.

Suddenly I saw a hand in front of my face. He was helping me up! I took it gleefully and felt his large muscles pull me up off the ground. _Oh_ how _dreamy_!

"Did you want to ask me something, Harry?" I asked in a husky voice, trying to sound sexy. I rubbed myself a little bit, just for added affect.

"Yes, do you want to make an alliance with me?" he asked in a way that made me think he was trying to ignore my sexiness.

How unkind.

"What does that mean?" I asked, forgetting for a second to sound like a sexy woman.

"It would mean that we have an agreement not to vote each other off and we'll consult each other before deciding on whom to vote off," he explained, slightly impatiently.

"Sounds good to me," I said, remembering to be husky again. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?" I asked, leaning forward and puckering up my lips.

"Let's save that for later," Harry said paternally.

Well at least he didn't flat out refuse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parvati 

I was dragging along three huge sticks I had found when I saw Pansy, Luna, and Ginny about halfway down the beach all huddled up. Well of course my first instinct would be to find out what the heck they were doing over there, when Ginny saw me and made these big waving motions to try and get my attention and to get me over there.

It turned out that they were making an alliance (an agreement that they wouldn't vote each other off and that they'd consult each other before deciding on who to vote off) and they asked me to be a part of it.

"This is all the girls in the tribe, and if we stick together, the game might just be able to go our way," Ginny said suggestively.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. It's not like anyone else would want to make an alliance with me, so I might as well just take this opportunity while it's here.

We all shook on it and that was that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pansy 

This was all part of my master plan. Get these stupid bitches to think I was on their side when really it was just me and Ernie the whole way through. Yep, that's the way it would be and there was nothing anyone could change about that. Faking it is just the way this game works.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

SNAP!

The branch of the tree I was climbing snapped and sent me tumbling to the ground. I had been trying desperately to get branches of big palm leaves off this tree for some time and I hadn't really succeeded. Oh well, at least now there'll be a big group of branches on the ground for me to collect.

I pulled myself up and rubbed tenderly at my throbbing butt. Why did the most sexy part of my body always have to be the one that got the most damaged?

Suddenly I heard something through the bushes. It was two people talking in hushed voices. I tiptoed over to where I heard them speaking and peered through the branches of a leafy bush. It was Dean and Seamus.

"Listen, I think it would be really smart if we made an alliance," Dean was telling Seamus in a whisper, glancing around and leaning closely to his face so that he could speak more quietly.

"Good idea, man," Seamus agreed. "We won't vote each other off. We'd be a good team." Seamus held out his hand for Dean to shake.

"I thought it would kind of happen anyway," Dean replied, taken Seamus's hand. "I mean, we're best friends. It makes sense." He shrugged.

"Definitely," Seamus responded.

_So Dean and Seamus are in on this together, eh?_ I thought to myself, edging away from the bush and pretending I was just innocently picking up branches. _Well, I think it's about time I make some alliances, myself. But with whom?_ Then it hit me: I could make alliances with EVERYONE. I could be that guy who pretends to be on everyone's side but really, I could just be in on it with one person. Hmmm... Who would my only person be? And who would the first fool to fall in my trap be? _This is going to be fun... _I thought slyly, rubbing my hands together in anticipation and excitement.

It sure would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cho 

This game was going to be AWESOME. I was _so _psyched for it! I was so ready to go off and make alliances and deals with people about who to vote of and when and all sorts of crazy stuff like that. I was so excited, I thought I might explode at any second! So when I saw Hermione, Lavender, and Padma collecting logs to build our shelter with, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I quickly looked around to make sure there were no wandering eyes or ears in the vicinity before rushing up to them and alerting them of my presence with the crunching of leaves and twigs beneath my feet.

"Hi, Cho," Padma said when she saw me.

"What's up? You look anxious," Lavender observed.

"I wanted to ask you guys something," I told them. My voice was slightly hushed but it wasn't too quiet.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, an air of suspicion in her voice. She put down some a large log she had been gripping.

"I was wondering if you all wanted to make an alliance with me. I mean, with each other. If we all agreed not to vote each other off and that we would consult each other before deciding on who to vote off, we could make it really far in this game! One of us could even win," I said the last sentence in a serious voice, trying to make this deal sound too good to pass up.

The other girls' faces lit up, except for Hermione's. She looked off in the distance as though thinking very hard about whether or not to accept this offer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione 

From the second we set foot on this island I was thinking about what to do in terms of alliances and deals with other people. Cho? Padma? Lavender? Hey, I guess they were pretty good for fake alliances.

Wait a minute, that's a good idea. Have all fake alliances except for one real one. I like that. But who would be real? One of these girls? Cho might be a reliable person. Hmmm... This would take a lot of careful thinking. For now, though, I'd just have to go with it.

"Good idea, Cho," I said, shaking her hand. "Nice thinking. I'm sure we'll all be in the game for a while now that we have this agreement." I tried to sound as sincere as possible, but it was slightly hard for me to do.

Then, right as we were standing there, I realized who it was I wanted to make my real alliance with. Whether or not they would believe me or want to go along with it, I couldn't say. But would I try? Most definitely yes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron 

I was shaking on my deal with Dean and Seamus when I heard someone yell to everyone that we had mail.

"Mail! I just found this letter in that box we found that other note in!" they were screaming. We came out of the forest to see Cho holding a piece of parchment. Draco and all the other girls were leaning over Cho's shoulders to see what was written on it.

"Tie up your shoes and get ready to run.

In this first challenge you are sure to have fun.

To win this game, you must put up a fight.

And if you do, you won't see tribal council tonight," she read before looking up and staring around at us all.

"I guess this is our first challenge then," Draco said excitedly. "We're going to win it! Everyone get ready! We don't have to finish building this stupid shelter right now, it's time to compete! And we are going to WIN!" he bellowed, jumping up and down.

"Down, doggie," I said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know no one is really reading this story, but I love writing it! So to the few who enjoy it, keep on R&R-ing and tell your friends about it :D Hope you like this chapter! It's kind of long, but I think most of the chapters will be.


	6. The Challenge and Tribal Council

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for George Probst.

Chapter Six 

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hippogriff Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

We arrived at the challenge several minutes later to find a huge obstacle course set up. George was standing on top of a large wooden platform that was set up as the beginning of the obstacle course. We started to go through the trees to where a brown mat with a picture of a Hippogriff on it was set up on the ground, but one of the guys with a box on his shoulder stopped us.

"Wait until George calls your tribe's name," he said, holding out an arm to stop Harry from walking past him. "It's just part of the editing." That of course made no sense to us whatsoever, but soon enough we could walk through.

"The Hippogriff tribe," George said, holding his hand out toward us. The camera- that's what that black box was called!- guy moved his arm and let Harry through. We marched in single file as we had been instructed just seconds before. Harry was carrying a flag that was identical to the map we were standing on (except smaller). This flag was at our campsite and one of the camera guys had told us to bring it. It was hard to pretend the camera people weren't there when they were giving us instructions all day long.

"The Dragon tribe," George continued, holding his hand out in the other direction as the Dragon Tribe filed onto their blue mat with a fancy dragon scribbled onto it. Draco strode in proudly carrying their flag.

The producers of the show apparently had a tough time deciding on what colors to make our flags. This was because many of the pretty colors of the world had been taken up by the colors of our schoolhouses, and since there were members from almost every house on each tribe, they couldn't choose one of those colors to be the tribe's color.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge," George said loudly, standing with his hands on his hips on the wooden platform. "In this challenge you will have to do several things. Every time you reach a new section of this challenge, you will leave one tribe member behind. In the first section you must climb up this rope ladder onto this platform. Then you must go across the rope bridge by holding onto the rope above you and walking across. Then you'll leave one member behind before you take three wooden planks and lay them across the platforms to build bridges for yourselves to walk across. Once you reach the other side, you will jump down and leave a member behind. In the third section you have to run through a short maze and leave another tribe member behind. In the fifth section, you have to complete a puzzle. In the sixth section, complete a word search containing five names of teachers at your school. In the seventh section, you must untie the knot that holds the zip line to the wooden pole, and in the eighth section the last tribe mate will zip down the zip line and reach the end of the challenge where they will raise the flag of their tribe." George finished by taking a deep breath.

"What?" Pansy said blankly.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" Neville asked timidly.

After George finished explaining the challenge again about fifty times, he told us to make up and order in which people will be left behind and then made us get ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator 

"Survivors ready," George said, raising one hand. "Go!" he switched hands and the survivors ran to the rope ladder and pulled themselves up angrily and hastily. As much as most of them liked to complain that they didn't want to be on the show, they sure seemed to want to win this challenge.

The Hippogriff tribe was off to a big start. The last person on their tribe, Neville, was getting across the rope bridge when there were still Dragon members climbing their rope ladder. This was due mainly to the fact that Lavender had gotten her foot stuck in one of the holes in the rope ladder and had gotten very angry at it. Finally her ankle sprang loose and the tribe hurried across the rope bridge.

They were gaining on the Hippogriffs, who had left Neville behind.

"The Dragon tribe is catching up after their slow start!" George announced, walking along the sidelines of the challenge, observing and providing a bad attempt at a witty commentary.

The Dragons left behind Lavender at the second platform, and then reached the end of the plank bridges- now just one step behind the Hippogriffs- and continued on without Padma. By the time they finished the maze and started on the puzzle, only Draco, Hermione, Cho, and Ron were left and they were slipping ahead of the Hippogriffs.

"No! You're wrong, Ernie!" Ginny shouted angrily at Ernie Macmillan, yanking a large puzzle piece out of his hand. "This piece goes here! I promise!" he wasn't listening.

"Do you want to win this or not?" Ernie spat back angrily.

Ginny sighed, frustrated. Ernie grabbed back the puzzle piece. A few minutes later, while Draco was zipping down the Dragon zip line, the Hippogriffs realized that Ginny was right and they should have put the puzzle piece where she had said originally to put it. But it was too late.

"And the Dragons win the first immunity challenge!" George cried as Draco sent the Dragon flag shooting upward. "Dragon tribe: I'd like to present you with this," he picked up a wooden statue of a Dragon and a Hippogriff starting to fly upwards and handed it to Draco. "And to the Hippogriffs, I'll se you tonight at tribal council. In the meantime you have to decide on a member to vote out. It'll be a hard decision, but it has to be done." George feigned a pitiful expression, but it was obviously a fake one for the cameras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco_

I was so proud of myself all the way back to camp. The winning of the challenge was clearly all thanks to me. After all, I was last, and if it wasn't for my wonderful ziplining techniques and flag raising skills, this challenge surely would have been won by the stupid Hippogriffs. I clutched the immunity idol as George had referred to it as closer to my chest. Oh, how wonderful it was to be a winner!

In the meantime, I had been thinking hard about whom I wanted to have the alliance with. Who I wanted my one and only alliance to be with. It was a tough and regretful decision, but unfortunately, it had to be done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron 

I realized as we got back to camp that it was about time I started making some alliances. After all, practically everyone on my tribe was probably in this game with someone else.

Everyone began to build the shelter. About halfway through, I realized that Dean and Seamus were missing and I spotted them a little ways down the beach, talking to each other. Then it occurred to me that they were obviously in an alliance together. They were great friends with me back at Hogwarts, so why shouldn't I make an alliance with them? We soon finished building the shelter and I quickly walked over to them.

"Hey Ron," Dean said, attempting to sound casual. "We were just talking about the weather. Nice day, isn't it? Very dark. But pretty. Nice sunset-" Dean was bad at lying.

"You're a bad liar," I said.

Dean looked slightly embarrassed and stared at his trainers.

"Anyway, I know you guys are in an alliance with each other," I replied. "I was wondering if I could make an alliance with you two. I mean, we're great buddies back at Hogwarts... So it kind of would make sense... Don't you think?" I was now praying inwardly and crazily that they would agree to my plan. Otherwise I wouldn't know who on earth to turn to. Hermione would be an obvious decision but it would probably be _too_ obvious, and besides, I had a feeling that Hermione had other tricks up her sleeve.

"I'm liking this idea of yours," Dean responded, glancing at Seamus.

"Agreed," Seamus replied.

We shook on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione 

It was now or never. I had to confront him at some point. I don't even know why it was him that came to my mind first, but he just seemed like someone that no one would expect me to make an alliance with. But he'd probably say no. I mean, why would he want to make an alliance with the bushy-haired mudblood called Hermione Granger? I mean, that's what he thinks of me as. The point is, he'd most likely say no, so I was wasting my time thinking about it.

I glanced over at him. He was sitting alone at the edge of the shelter, which was a bunch of logs tied together with a slanted roof made of palm leaves. He looked like he was thinking. He glanced up at me and then looked down. Then he got up and started walking towards me.

Oh, what the hell! I'm guaranteed another three days on this stupid island anyway before the next tribal council, I may as well just ask him!

"Draco, I wanted to ask you something," I said nervously.

He looked as though he was about to say something else and then he closed his mouth. He opened it again and said, "What is it?" I licked my lips. This was more stressful than it sounds.

"Do you want to make an alliance with me?" I said practically robotically because I was trying so hard not to slur everything into one word.

"Funny you should say such a thing, Granger," Draco said. "I was about to ask you that myself." He rubbed his pointed chin.

"So, that's a yes?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"Let me tell you one thing, though, Malfoy," I said, leaning forward and shifting my weight. "I'm only making one real alliance in this whole game. The rest are total shitbags. The one real one happens to be this one, so you better take it seriously or I'll never vote for you in the final tribal council if you're one of the final two." I said this seriously, hoping to get it into Malfoy's dumb blond head.

"Got it, Granger," he replied seriously. We shook on it and somehow I believed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hippogriff Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Neville_

As we made our way to Tribal Council, I started thinking about who I wanted to vote off. There was no one in particular who was really bothering me, or who seemed like a weak link in this game. I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice that Ernie was standing so closely in front of me. I tripped and bumped into him before falling flat on my face.

"Watch it, Longbottom," was all he could say rudely.

Okay, I know who I'm voting for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

Who should I vote for? Who? Who? Who? Why did this have to be so damn stressful? God, if I had known this decision part of the game was going to be such a tough one, I might never have signed up for this in the first place!

I looked up at Pansy and Ernie, flirting insanely. You can't just flirt with someone like that and not be in an alliance with them. Fine. If Pansy was cheating us, I was going to cheat her! She gets my vote tonight!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

Unlike most of the people in my tribe, I had my vote set from the beginning. I knew exactly who I wanted off first and they were getting my vote tonight.

We sat down on two wooden benches that had been set up in the Tribal Council area. The area had been set up to look like- well, I have no idea what it was supposed to look like. The walls were covered in flags of all the different Hogwarts houses. There was a big pit in the middle, full of crackling fire, and off to the side I saw eight long poles with little cups on the top of them.

"Come over here to grab your torches, guys," George told us, appearing next to the long poles with cups on the end.

We each grabbed one and dunked it in the fire as George instructed us to do so. Then we put them in little slots he told us to stick them into and sat back down again.

"Okay, so, Ginny," he said abruptly, sitting down on a little stump a few feet away from our benches. Ginny look startled that George had called her name. "You've been out here for only a day, and you've had to do so much. What's it been like for you?" He asked her curiously.

"Umm... Well, like, it's been tough, but it's been fun, too," she replied honestly.

George nodded and then turned to me. "Harry, you all obviously know each other already because you went to school together. Do you think that has played a part in anyone's vote tonight?" George asked me.

"Uh... Probably...?" I answered. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to say, but it probably did have something to do with one person or another's vote tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy were to write down a Gryffindor's name on that parchment.

"Um, okay!" George said, looking slightly confused. "Well, one by one you all are going to go down that path," George pointed to a path opposite the one we took to enter the tribal council area, "where you will find slips of parchment, a basket, a quill, and a bottle of ink. You will write down the name of who you want to vote off, hold it up, and say a brief explanation as to why you want to vote for this person. Then you'll fold the piece of parchment and place it in the basket." George glanced at us and we nodded. "Okay, Pansy, you're up first." He pointed at Pansy and she got up confidently and walked down the path.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pansy 

I knew _exactly_ who I was voting for. I dipped the quill in the inkbottle and wrote in my best handwriting **Neville Longbottom**. I held up the slip of parchment and spoke to the camera that was pointing its ugly nose in my face.

"I'm voting for you, Neville, because I know that you're a useless part of this team and you have no right to be here," I said. Then I folded it and placed it into the basket. It was more of a wooden container with a lid.

I turned on my heel and walked proudly back to the benches.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna 

"I'm voting for you because you've been a huge jerk to me the whole time I've been here, and you really piss me off. You don't deserve to be here!" I shouted at the camera because I was so angry at the person whose name I had written down. Who's name was it? You'll just have to find out.

I was the last person to cast their vote, so when I sat down on the bench George said, "I'll go tally the votes." Whatever that means. He walked down the path and returned a few minutes later with the container thing. We had sat in silence. We were all so nervous. Every one of us was a victim.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," George told us. He took the lid off the container and took out the first piece of parchment. He opened it up and showed us the first tribe member to have a vote against them. "Pansy." He read. The second one came out. "Ernie. That's one vote Pansy, one vote Ernie." The next two said, "Neville. That's two votes Neville, one vote Pansy, one vote Ernie." The next one came out. "Ernie." The next. "Pansy. That's two votes Neville, two votes Pansy, two votes Ernie." The next one, "Ernie.

And finally it was the last vote. If it was Neville or Pansy, there would be a tie. If it was Ernie, he was gone.

"The first contestant on Survivor: Wizards to be voted off," George said solemnly. IT WAS ERNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ernie.

"Damn!" he cursed, slapping his thigh angrily. He picked up his things, and stuck his torch in the slot in front of George. George took a cup-like thing and stuck it over the flame to snuff it.

"Ernie, the tribe has spoken," George said objectively.

Ernie stomped off down the path and disappeared into the darkness. I don't think he really was much of a loss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: To the few people who read this: Did you like it? Are you happy with Ernie being the one voted off? I am! He was annoying! Please review! Thanks a million! And if anyone has any cool ideas, feel free to tell me. You can email me, review about them, or IM me. My screen name is: c A n a DA x eH

Weird, I know. Talk to you later! Read my other stories :D


	7. The Producer and the Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for George Probst & Dan Greenbaum.

Chapter Seven 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione_

I was the first person of my tribe to be called to the side- actually; I was taken far down the beach and into the forest- to talk to one of the camera people. It turned out I was actually talking to one of the producers.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Dan Greenbaum, one of the producers of the show. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." He had a huge, blindingly white smile.

I nodded.

"So, you've decided as your strategy to make alliances with everyone, but really only be in on it with Draco," Dan said. "Why is this? Please answer all of my questions in complete sentences because they won't be showing me asking you everything after the editing." He was still smiling.

"Okay... Um..." I started. "I chose Draco to be my one person that I had a real deal with because we aren't really friends back at school, so I assumed that most people wouldn't expect me to confront Draco. I thought that tricking people would be the best way to go through with things just because, well it was the first thing that really popped into my head.

"Mmmhmmm..." Dan nodded, his eyebrows knitted together in a serious expression. "And why did you think Draco would trust you if he didn't like you when you were at school?" He wore a puzzled and interested expression on his face.

"I don't really know-" I started to say.

"Complete sentences," Dan ordered.

"Sorry. I'm not quite sure why I trusted Malfoy, or why I thought he would be a good person to have this deal with. When he told me that I could trust him, though, I believed him for some reason," I said.

"Interesting," Dan replied. "Well, that's all I need you for today," he said, getting up.

"Bye," I said quietly, walking off quickly. That whole meeting seemed kind of strange to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

"Hi, I'm Dan Greenbaum, on of the producers of the show," he told me with a super-white smile. Mine was brighter, though. First the guy had dragged off Hermione, and now he was dragging me off into the depths of the forests, as well.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," I told him politely, shaking his hand. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," he said, still smiling. "Now, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the game and your strategy?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied happily.

"Okay," Dan looked down at a clipboard he was holding. "So, you've made an alliance with Hermione, but you two aren't such good friends at school. So why would you pick her? Please answer all of my questions in complete sentences since the asking part of this will not be shown on the actual show." He added the last part quickly as though it was something he was required to say but he got tired of saying it.

"I chose Hermione mainly because I assumed that most people wouldn't assume that we would be making an alliance together. I also thought it might be more of a challenge to get her on my side, whereas with other people, I know that they'd go with me in a second. I just thought that it wasn't the obvious choice, so I went with it," I told Dan truthfully.

"Interesting," Dan said, nodding his head. "Do you have any feelings toward Hermione _besides_ friendly feelings?" Dan said this with a bit of a glimmer in his eye, as though he was plotting something evil or like he thought I would say something juicy at this question.

"I can't really say that I even have friendly feelings toward Hermione," I answered. It was true. "I think we're just two people that want to win this game, so we decided to work together on it, but that doesn't make us friends. So we're not enemies anymore, but that doesn't mean we're going to be best friends forever. We really don't have anything more than a neutral acquaintance with each other. And that's the truth." It was. I didn't think that being in an alliance with Hermione was suddenly going to make us friends, and that she'd forget that I was a horrible person to her and her friends or that I'd forget she was a mudblood. It just doesn't work like that.

A sly grin crept over Dan's face. "Okay," he said. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy." We shook hands again before he let me leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron 

I stared at Hermione as she chatted with Lavender while they sat in the shallow area of the water, splashing around. My mind was torn. I didn't know whether or not to have an alliance with her. I wanted to be in on her descisions and her every move in this game, but wouldn't that be the obvious choice for me? People in other alliances might be talking with each other and saying, "Oh, that Ron, I bet he went straight to Hermione and begged for an alliance with her!" But I don't want them to think that. I don't want people to think I can't do anything for myself and I need Hermione to be on my side, helping me the whole way through. But maybe that's the truth.

I looked over at her and Lavender again. She was getting out of the water! Lavender was staying, but Hermione was getting up and grabbing her towel from the beach. She was walking up to me. She was right in front of me! Christ! it's now or never, Ron!

"Hey, Ron," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Hermione," I croaked. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something." I quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one listening to us. I couldn't see anyone else nearby.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to make an alliance with you," I said, straightforward. I wasn't going to ease into it. It was hard enough just to say that.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I was going to ask you that!" she said happily. "I really wanted to be in an alliance with you but I was worried that people might assume it was the obvious decision," she told me.

"That's what I was thinking, too!" I cried, astonished at the coincidence.

She laughed. Thank God.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione 

Of course I was happy when Ron asked to be in an alliance with me. It was just what I was planning; to have an alliance with everyone.

But deep down I did feel a little bit guilty. I mean, Ron was my best friend. I couldn't just lie to him like that! A part of me was saying that what I was doing was horrible, but another part was reminding me that this was a game and that anyone who takes this seriously has some issues. I was leaning toward the latter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean 

"So who do you think is in alliances with each other?" I asked Seamus on one of our hourly strategizing strolls.

"Well," Seamus replied, glancing down the beach at our shelter. "Ron and Hermione are talking with each other. Isn't it an obvious decision for them have an alliance with each other?" Seamus looked at me.

"I guess," I replied. "But it's obvious for us to have an alliance, so maybe they do have one. I mean, as much as this is a game, people out here are still thinking about friendship," I told Seamus. He shrugged.

"Mail!" we suddenly heard someone cry from back at the shelter. We rushed over. People were crowding around Draco to see what the next challenge was. I shoved back a cameraman so I could see what the parchment said.

"It's a reward challenge where it sounds like we're going to have to find our way through a maze while blindfolded in exchange for blankets," Ron informed me.

"Blindfolded?!" I cried. "Oh, God." I shook my head. I had a feeling we were all going to be sleeping cold again tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Reward Challenge 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator 

The Hippogriff Tribe chose Ginny while the Dragon Tribe chose Draco as their people who wouldn't be blindfolded during the challenge. These two people would guide their tribemates through the maze one by one until they were all at the other side.

"Survivors ready," George was calling, raising one arm. "Go!

The first member of each tribe ran through the maze. Neville was the first on the Hippogriff tribe and he ran straight into a wall.

"To the right, Neville!" Ginny was screaming. "To the right!

"Slow down, Hermione!" Draco cried. "Slow down! You're going to smash into something like Neville did!

But Hermione made it through in twice the time that Neville did. When Dean, who was second, stepped into the maze, Neville was only halfway through his.

"Neville, just pay attention," Ginny said from the platform she was standing on. "If you listen to me you will make it through this!

"How many people has the other tribe gone through?" Neville asked sadly.

"It doesn't matter!" Ginny shouted. "Just keep going!

Dean made it through with excellent agility at the same time Neville did. Ron was next for the Dragons, while Luna was next for the Hippogriffs.

"And the Dragons are one person ahead of the Hippogriffs," George said. "Can Luna fix it?" George was pacing the side of the maze, obviously getting pointers on what to say from one of the cameramen inside the maze, or something.

Ron was having a little bit of trouble getting through the maze. He kept on tripping over his own feet.

"Come on, Weasel!" Malfoy spat. "You can get through this stupid maze! It's not that hard! Take a right! Not a left, you buffoon! TAKE A BLOODY RIGHT!

"Good, now take a left there. Keep on going straight, Luna, you're almost there!" Ginny gave out a squeal as Luna exited the maze before Ron was through it. "Thank you Jesus!" she cried. Then she started instructing Parvati.

"Finally you're through, you dumb Weasel," Malfoy said rudely as Ron exited the maze. Parvati was halfway through. Padma warily entered it but made it through extremely quickly. She didn't bump into anything once.

"The sisters are neck and neck," George informed us.

They left the maze at exactly the same time. Next it was Pansy vs. Seamus. Now, one would assume that Pansy wouldn't be able to tell her right from her left and she would smash into everything and completely lose the challenge for her tribemates. But, it was quite the contrary. She went through the maze aMAZingly quickly, and got out when Seamus was just halfway through!

"For the love of God, Seamus, please hurry your fat ass up!" Draco whined. "I don't want to lose this challenge!" His eyebrows were turned up in pity for his tribe and his mouth was turned down in a whiney frown out of pity for himself.

By the time Seamus finally made it through, Harry was just exiting. The tribes were tied.

"Now we are at a tie!" George cried. "It's anybody's game now." Sometimes you wish he would just shut up.

Now it was Lavender vs. Colin. Another surprise was the speed at which Lavender was zipping through.

"Yes! Yes, Lavender!" Draco was so happy he was practically crying. "Just two more rights and then you've made it through the maze!" he squealed, clapping his hands.

Colin was about a third of the way through when Cho entered her maze. There was still one more person to go after Colin (Luna had agreed to go twice since Ernie was gone) but it didn't look like they were going to have time. Cho was two thirds of the way through and Colin was only halfway.

"Colin, please listen to me!" Ginny was screaming so loudly that her voice was getting hoarse and her eyes were watering. "Colin, take a left! Take a left, Colin! **TAKE A FREAKING LEFT, FOR BABY JESUS'S SAKE!**

"It looks like the Dragons are pulling ahead once again," George informed us. "If Cho can finish this now, she will win this challenge for the Dragon tribe and win hear tribe some blankets.

"THAT'S IT CHO! KEEP GOING STRAIGHT! **_WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs as Cho stepped through the exit of the maze. He jumped off his platform and rushed to the group hug the whole team had piled into.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hippogriff Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ginny_

All that was running through my head as we headed back to camp was how much I wanted our tribe to win that Immunity challenge tonight. If we didn't, I feared that I might be the next to go.

"Hi, I'm Dan Greenbaum," someone said, popping up next to me. "I'm one of the producers of the show. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the game?" He flashed me a bright white smile that caused me to see dots floating in the air.

I blinked. "Uh... Okay," I replied. Did I have a choice in the matter?

"Lets go over here, away from the others," Dan said in a cheesy voice. He reminded me of a game show host. _He should switch jobs with George_, I thought.

We walked down the beach and Dan told me to sit down on a rock. A cameraman pointed his camera right in my face.

"So, you had probably the most important job in this challenge, Virginia," Dan said.

"Ginny," I corrected. This guy annoyed me.

"Sorry, _Ginny_," he said, still smiling obnoxiously. "You had the most important job in this challenge, but yet your tribe lost. Do you think that if you have to go to tribal council tonight that you will be a target for some votes? Please answer in complete sentences because once the show is edited, the viewers won't see or hear me asking you questions." His last sentence seemed like some sort of ritual that he was sick of reciting.

"Okay," I replied. "Well, I guess I think of myself as a target. I mean, it's practically, like, my fault that we lost this challenge. But, like, now that I think of it more, if it hadn't been for Neville's stupid teaspoon brain, we wouldn't have had a slow start. And if it wasn't for Colin's dumb ears that weren't hearing anything except for Harry's voice- Colin's, like, totally obsessed with Harry- we wouldn't have lost by so freaking much. I mean, it totally isn't really my fault. I guided other people so well and we would have totally won this challenge if our whole tribe was full of Luna's, but of course we have to have some stupid baboons or else there would be no conflict. You know, I'm getting, like, really pissed off right now." I sighed angrily and turned to the side, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand. I held up my other hand to show Dan to wait. Instead I got a camera in my face.

"You know, Vir- Ginny," Dan said. "I heard some of the other tribemates saying that your temper got in the way of your guiding skills. Do you think that's true?" He asked me. Somehow I believed him. He sounded truthful.

"What?!" I said, taken aback. "My temper- no way. How the hell can these people say such hurtful things? Who said this?!" I demanded.

"I think it was Pansy," Dan told me. His smile had disappeared. "Ginny I don't care about anything more than the justice of this game. And if people are talking about you behind your back, I am going to inform you of it. Think of me as a friend, please." Dan's eyes were so full of seriousness and... Well, like things that made me believe him, that I couldn't _not _believe him.

I nodded.

"Now, why don't you go give Pansy a piece of your mind," he instructed.

I nodded again, almost robotically, and stormed down the beach in Pansy's direction. A few minutes from now, that stupid girl is going to wish that she'd, like, never been born!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

Ginny passed me with an angry look on her eyes, stomping down the beach. I grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, before you go off and kill yourself, I wanted to ask you something," I said, pretending to sound loving again.

The anger in her eyes subsided and I could practically see her round pupils becoming heart-shaped.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"I want to make an alliance with you," I told her.

"Like, of course!" she cried happily, smiling. "Duh, I'll totally be in an alliance with you, Harry. This is so totally cool." She pulled away from me.

"Now you can go beat up Pansy," I said.

She winked and then stormed off, suddenly full of hatred again. I watched her march right up to Pansy.

"I hear you've been talking about me, Pansy! For your information, I don't _have_ a temper to get in the way of my instructing skills!" she spat at her.

"Well it's not like you don't talk about me! I may have a few small craters, but that doesn't make me a crater face!" Pansy screamed back.

"Ugh!" Ginny squealed.

"Bitch!" Pansy said. She reached out and started pulling Ginny's hair. Now this was getting a bit out of hand.

I ran up to the girls and pushed them apart.

"Break it up, girls," I said, feeling superior and special.

But that was only the beginning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I like this chapter. Did you all like Dan Greenbaum? Ha, ha :D Review please! Thanks! Oh, and also, I spelled decisions wrong somewhere back there and I accidentally hit "ignore" in spellcheck, and now I can't find it, so please pardon me for the error.


	8. The Second Member Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for George Probst and Dan Greenbaum.

A/N: Whenever I end a paragraph with dialogue, the ending quotation mark doesn't show up. So that's why I always have dialogue and more writing because then the ending quotation mark _does_ show up. But if it doesn't, sorry. It's not my fault, though :D

Chapter Eight 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dragon Tribe_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cho_

I was tired after the challenge, so I decided to go and sunbathe by this big gathering of rocks a little ways down the beach. I grabbed my towel and stretched out on my back while wearing my string bikini. It looked so hot on me.

"Cho," someone suddenly said. I opened an eyeball. It was Draco Malfoy. Shirtless. Man, that boy is _hot_.

"Hey, Draco," I said, sitting up.

"Cho, want to be in an alliance with me?" he asked.

I was surprised and flattered that Draco would ask _me_ of all people. "Of course," I answered. But then I remembered that I was in an alliance with the other girls. Who would I remain faithful to; the girls or Draco? That was a tough decision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

Yes! Now I have Cho in my clutches also... Next up: Operation Split Up Dean and Seamus. Dun, dun, DUN! Here we go...

"That's great, Cho. I'll see you around. Got to go to the bathroom," I told her, turning around and pretending like I was walking into the forest to take a dump. But when I entered it, I walked along the beach until I finally found Dean and Seamus. I waited in the bushes, watching them, for fifteen minutes until they finally split up.

"I have to piss, man," Dean told Seamus. "Be right back.

He walked into the forest and saw me.

"Oh, hi Draco," he said, slightly puzzled.

"Hey, Dean," I replied. "Do you want to be in an alliance with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Dean said.

"Listen, I'm asking you, not Seamus," I told him. "I don't want to be in an alliance with Seamus. I really think you should think about working separately from him. If you two become too attached, who are you going to fall back on when one of you gets voted off? Please consider my offer. It's a rare one." It took all my strength to keep myself from laughing during that speech. But what can I say? I'm a talented actor.

"You have a point there," Dean replied. "I like that deal. We have an alliance. And I wont tell Seamus." Dean winked and shook my hand.

Now, I couldn't go off and ask Seamus to be in an alliance right after I asked Dean, so I decided to occupy my time by asking some of the girls. Namely Lavender and Padma. The two chicks were basking in the sun right next to the water. No one else was really close by or paying attention, to I decided to seize the opportunity.

"Hey, you sexy chicks," I greeted.

"Hey, Draco," they replied, ogling at my sexy bod.

"Listen," I said, bending down and lowering my voice. "I wanted to make an alliance with you two. During the challenge you both were awesome and I really see some potential in you girls. We could take each other a long way. In fact, I'd be honored if I could take you two to the final three with me." I added a little spice at the end about the final three, hoping it would make my offer even more appealing than it already was.

"Sounds awesome!" Lavender replied.

"Totally," Padma agreed.

One fool left: Seamus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seamus 

I was sitting on a rock by myself, reading my luxury item, when Draco approached me.

"Hey, Seamus," he said.

"Sup?" I replied, still looking at my book.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make an alliance with me?" he asked. "But don't tell Dean. I just think you two might benefit from a little bit of time apart. No offense to Dean, but he isn't that good and once we lose an Immunity Challenge, he's out. But you on the other hand, are awesome. I will take you to the final two with me." The final two? That offer was pretty appealing.

The one thing that bothered me a bit was the fact that he was totally dissing my best friend. Oh well, it's just a game.

"I like the way you work, Malfoy," I replied, shaking his hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hippogriff Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Harry_

Colin was sitting all alone, tending to the fire. I felt a bit sorry for him. I bet he wasn't in an alliance with anyone. But I could see him staying in this game for a while. And even if I decide to vote him off, at least he would have known that I cared enough about him to try and make an alliance. I strolled over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Colin. What's up?" I replied.

"Nothing much," Colin answered in a pitiful voice.

"Do you want to be in an alliance with me? I'll never write your name down on a piece of parchment," I promised.

"Seriously?" Colin looked surprised.

"Of course! We're buddies back at school," I told him.

"Wow, thanks. I haven't really been approached very much for alliances," he responded.

"Well, you've got a friend in me, pal," I said, patting him on the back and getting up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

When I saw Harry get up from talking to Colin, I went over to have my turn. I was going to ask him to be in an alliance with me. Then I'd go tell Harry because I'm in an alliance with him also. I'm just an alliance girl!

"Hiya, Colin!" I said chipperly.

"Hey, Ginny," he responded.

"You look sad. I can make you happy. Be in an alliance with me!" I squealed.

"Wow! That's two- I mean, of course I would like to, Ginny," Colin said.

"Great! I'm in one with Harry, too. But don't tell," I said.

"I won't," Colin promised.

I got up and skipped over to the lopsided, falling down shelter where Harry was hanging out.

"Hey, Harry," I said.

"Hi," he replied.

"I just made, like, an alliance with Colin!" I told him.

"Great," Harry replied sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

"I'm not quite sure why I did it thought," she told me, puzzled. "Whatever. Anyway, I told him about my alliance with you." _She what? She told him about our alliance? Is she mad?_ I thought.

"You told him about our alliance?" I said. This was unbelievable.

"Yeah... That's bad?" she asked, confused.

"YES THAT'S BAD! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? ARE YOU STUPID?" I screamed.

Well, if we lose that Immunity Challenge tonight, it's her or Colin going! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Next Day 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hippogriff Tribe_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ginny_

I, like, couldn't believe how mad Harry got at me. I mean, like, all I did was just tell Colin that I had an alliance with Harry. Big deal. But I have to admit that he kind of made me nervous. So I ran off to Neville for some consolation.

"Neville, I'm scared," I said to him.

"Oh. Why?" he asked, uninterested.

"I'm scared of Harry! I told Colin something I wasn't supposed to and now Harry's mad. Want to make an alliance?" I asked.

"Sure," Neville replied.

"We'd make a great pair for the final two!" I decided happily.

Neville nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Tribe 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione_

There were two people left for me to make an alliance with and those two were Dean and Seamus. I asked them that morning when us three were the only ones awake. They agreed quickly and easily. I promised them that we'd be the final three.

Could it _be _anymore easy?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cho 

I realized as I walked around and observed my surroundings that almost everyone seemed to be plotting stuff. The only three people I had an alliance with were Lavender, Padma, and Hermione and I had a slight feeling that maybe there was something else in Hermione's mind. So I decided to ask Dean and Seamus and they agreed easily. I had a feeling this might be because it wouldn't be an obvious decision for either of us. We agreed that we would be the final three in the game. Sounded good to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean 

"Hi, I'm Dan Greenbaum, one of the producers of the show," the guy told me after he pulled me into the bushes and away from the camp. "I was wondering if I could as you a few questions about the game and your strategy and how you're doing so far in general.

"Sure," I replied. I probably didn't even have a choice on the matter.

"Great," Dan responded, smiling hugely. "Okay, so you and Seamus are obviously great friends back at school, so he would be an obvious choice for you to make when you decided who to make an alliance with. Why would you go through with it then, if it was so obvious? Please answer all questions in complete sentences because once the show is edited, the viewers will not see me asking you the questions." He added the last part as though it was an afterthought.

"I guess I decided that I wanted to make an alliance with Seamus even though it was obvious because I assumed it was _so _obvious that people wouldn't even care," I answered, trying to think of the answer truthfully. "I mean, we're best friends, so I want to be in the final two with him. And we know that we won't care just as long as one of us wins, so it just seemed like the game wouldn't work if we weren't plotting together." I shrugged. Probably a confusing answer, but it was the best reason I could think of that seemed relevant.

Dan nodded. "As much as you two might think you're such good friends, though, I actually heard Seamus making another alliance with someone else," Dan told me.

_Uh-oh_, I thought. _I made an alliance with someone else also. _

"Uh... Really?" I said.

Dan nodded.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that one of us would want to split away from the other," I said. "So I guess I don't really care." I shrugged again, making it seem like it wasn't really a big deal.

"Okay, thank you for your time, Mr. Thomas," Dan said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seamus 

I was in the forest, talking to some producer guy named Dan Greenbaum. He had just finished explaining to me that Dean had broken our alliance and made another one with someone else. _What a load of crap_, was all I could think. But then I remembered that I had made that alliance with Draco. Maybe Dan was telling the truth. How could Dean do something like that?!?!?!

"I'm going to go get mad at Dean now, if you don't mind," I told Dan, getting up.

"Fine by me," Dan replied.

I got up and stormed out of the forest, mowing down bushes and shrubs in the process. I finally found Dean talking to Draco on the beach.

"How could you?" I cried.

"How could I what?" he replied, confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well that you went off and made an alliance with someone else!" I spat.

"Hey, you did, too!" he answered.

"So maybe I did, but that doesn't make it right!" I stomped my foot. This fight wasn't going how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to win.

"Well that still doesn't give you the right to use that against me!" he said.

"Lets just call this: We don't have an alliance anymore!" I cried.

"Fine!" Dean said, walking over to the shelter. He went under one of the blankets. I could hear him say something about "sleeping" in a muffled voice from underneath the blankets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco 

I wanted to be the one splitting apart Dean and Seamus, but I guess my good friend Dan Greenbaum was doing it for me. I ought to thank him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Next Day 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Immunity Challenge_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Narrator_

This time the challenge was to run through an obstacle in the forest and then raise a flag of your tribes' when you reached the end. Each tribe member had to go one at a time and George told the Dragon Tribe that they had to leave one member out because they had one tribe member more than the Hippogriff Tribe. They chose Padma. To make a long story- or challenge, rather- short, the Dragon Tribe was doing very well the whole time, while the Hippogriff Tribe was doing terribly from the start. It was mostly Colin's fault. He tripped over his own feet the whole way there- he was first to go for his tribe- and came back after the Dragons had already gone through four of their members.

So, obviously, the Dragon Tribe won the Immunity Idol again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tribal Council 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hippogriff Tribe_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Narrator_

The members of the Hippogriff Tribe filed into the Tribal Council area unhappily. But most of them had a feeling already about who would get voted off. Were they right or wrong? We'll just have to wait and see...

"Welcome back," George said darkly as the tribe members put their torches in the little slots and sat down. "Pretty bad Immunity Challenge back there." There was a mumbled response. "Colin, what happened back there?

Colin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I tripped a bit. It was an honest mistake," he answered, his voice shaking.

George nodded. "Harry, what's your opinion on the matter?" he inquired.

"Well, I think Colin could have done better- I have faith in him. But I also thought it was an honest mistake and people shouldn't base their votes tonight solely on that challenge," Harry answered truthfully.

"But, as I recall, the Reward Challenge wasn't so hot either," George said.

Harry shrugged. "There's more to this game than just challenges," he said.

George raised an eyebrow. "Mmm..." he said suspiciously. "Let's start voting, then. Neville, you're up first.

Neville stumbled down the path to the voting area as the others waited patiently with bated breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry 

"Okay, under normal circumstances I would vote for Colin, but since I have an alliance with him, I'm going to be nice," I said, holding up my slip of parchment that had the name **Neville** written on it. "I'm voting for Neville because I think he's just as clumsy as Colin is." I folded the piece of parchment up and put it in the container thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna 

"I have an alliance with you, Colin, so I'm staying true to that," I told the camera in my boldest voice. "So, I have three words- no, wait, four: Bye, bye, obnoxious Harry." I stuck my tongue out at the camera before putting away my slip of parchment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny 

"Oh, my GOD! You are _the_ single most annoying person on this planet and in this game. I know that I have, like, an alliance with you, but that doesn't mean I'm not voting for you tonight. Even if I don't vote for you, you're probably leaving, but I'm trying to, like, make a point here!" Who was I voting for? You'll just have to figure that out yourself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator 

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," George announced before reading out the votes. He took out a piece of parchment. "Before I read the name, I would like to remind you that you need just four votes to get voted off." He opened up and read the first slip of parchment. "Colin." The second one. "Colin." The third. "Colin. That's three votes Colin." The fourth. "The second person voted off Survivor: Wizards, Colin." Colin hung his head and walked up to George with his torch. His flame was snuffed as George said, "Colin, the tribe has spoken." Harry slapped him on the back as he walked sadly out of the Tribal Council area. And that was that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Did you like that chapter? Sorry, it took a while to post. REVIEW! No one reviews this story :( Oh well.

Did you like how I didn't give as much details about the Challenges? Or would you rather I did? I just thought since the chapter was already so long... But whatever you guys want!

REVIEW!


	9. The Makeout Session

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Dan Greenbaum and George Probst.

A/N: I haven't updated this story in a _long_ time, besides being at camp. Well, it's a long time for me. Truthfully, I'm getting a bit sick of this story. I'll try and juice it up. If anyone has any good ideas, pleeeeaaaaase tell me them! Thank you!

0000 0000

Draco 

I woke up earlier than everyone else that morning, so I decided to take a stroll down the beach. I grabbed my sweatshirt to throw on over my hot, bare chest because there was a cool breeze that morning.

I started walking toward this sort of stone cliff area that everyone hung out on, that wasn't really a cliff because it wasn't that high. I suddenly saw a figure sitting on the edge. I continued walking and soon realized that it was Hermione. I sat down next to her.

"So I guess I'm not the only early bird," I said.

She turned to me, startled. "Oh, hi," she said. "I didn't really notice you there."

A cameraperson sat down next to me and shoved a camera in my face. I tried to ignore it.

"So, how long have you been awake for?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Like an hour," she replied with a small laugh.

"I just woke up, which is odd for me. I usually sleep until noon if I can," I informed her.

She laughed and stared out at the ocean.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem a little... I don't know, in the dumps." Wait a second, was I being nice? Whoa, Draco, what are you doing there, boy?

She shrugged. "This game is just so crazy. I mean, Dean and Seamus are such great friends, and now their friendship is practically ruined. And everyone is lying and cheating everyone else. I know I'm doing that, too, but... I don't know, it's getting a little crazy. And I'm kind of sick of it all, in a way..."

"Dean and Seamus were a pretty strong alliance, though. Isn't it for the better that it's broken up?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't want to break our alliance and try and get herself voted off, or something.

She shrugged again. "Don't listen to me, I'm still half asleep." She giggled. She had a nice giggle.

The wind blew her wavy hair into her eyes. I hadn't noticed how much tamer her hair had gotten. Maybe she finally learned how to take care of it, or maybe she grew out of the frizziness. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, getting it out of her face.

She smiled and looked me in the eyes. I had never noticed how deep and beautiful her eyes were. They were a chocolaty brown, but not a boring shade of brown. A sexy and gorgeous one. It was such a nice moment, and I couldn't even believe that I was thinking such things, so I leaned in and kissed her. At first it was a sweet, innocent kiss without tongue or anything. Then she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for more, shoving her tongue into the depths of my mouth.

Someone was horny.

0000 0000

Hermione 

I'm not sure what I was thinking, but suddenly I just wanted to make out with Draco and do things I'd never done with anyone else before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my mouth against his. He put his hands delicately- almost nervously- on my hips. The cameraman who had been documenting the whole thing shoved his camera right next to our faces, so we were almost hitting him. Draco and I both put our hands out to shove him away, and accidentally knocked him off the cliff. We didn't even look down to see how he was. I don't know why Draco didn't, but I was too busy thinking of a place on the island where we could hide to do things together and no one would see us. I doubted that any such place existed.

Draco pushed me onto my back so that he was onto of me and I was on the warm stone that had been baking in the sun despite the breeze. I opened my eyes and stared into his deep, gray ones.

"Is anyone awake?" I asked.

He glanced toward the shelter. "Not that I can see," he replied, smiling.

I smiled back and pulled his head closer to mine, and started kissing him again. His hand slowly slipped under my shirt and started climbing upwards. And I didn't even care.

0000 0000

Harry 

The morning after Colin made his sad departure, we all woke up rather late. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a nice breeze. I was the last to wake up, and Pansy shouting "MAIL!" at the top of her lungs snapped me out of my deep slumber. Really, next tribal council, she's GONE.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as a crowd formed around the piece of parchment in Pansy's hand.

I slowly got up and joined the crowd to hear Pansy read the mail aloud.

"_If you win the reward today_

_You'll be getting food in a different way_

_No more rice for your lucky tribe_

_You all will surely survive_

_If you work together, without a doubt_

_You'll make it through without any pouts._

Honestly, who writes these things anyway?" Pansy finished.

"Sounds like we're going to get some new type of food...?" Parvati said.

"No, I think we're getting spears to catch fish with," I said. "Because it say's that we'll be _getting our food in a different way_."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, you're so smart, Harry," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

0000 0000

Cho 

"I wonder what we're going to have to _do_ in the challenge," Lavender stated as we sat in the sand for a few minutes before we had to leave to get to the challenge.

"Yeah," Padma agreed. "We haven't done anything in the water yet. Maybe it'll be in the water."

"Lets hope everyone here is a good swimmer," I said. "Hey, where's Hermione?" I suddenly remembered the girl and wondered where she had run off to.

"Yeah, where is she? She disappeared after we read the mail," Padma said. "I bet she got yanked off by Dan Greenbaum."

I laughed. "She probably did. That guy is so annoying," I said. "He tried to set me up with Draco. "Have you ever had feelings toward him... More than friendly feelings?" he asked me." I rolled my eyes. "The dude's psychotic."

The other two agreed.

"He's trying to turn me against everyone," Lavender said. "The other day, he almost convinced me that you two and Hermione were plotting against me. I have to hand it to him, though, he's good at what he does. He almost had me fooled."

0000 0000

Draco 

Dan pulled me aside after we read our mail. I was kind of happy, though.

"Thanks for splitting Dean and Seamus up for me," I said gratefully. "I tried my hardest, but I have a feeling that you really set them off." I winked.

"Oh, I'm just doing my job," Dan said, flashing me a pearly white grin. "So, about you and Hermione. I was under the impression that you two didn't have any feelings for each other..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Well, I didn't really... Until this morning, I guess," I said, picking the bark off of the log I was sitting on. Dan cleared his throat and I remembered that I was supposed to answer in complete sentences. "I didn't really have any feelings for Hermione until this morning," I said into the camera. "I mean, I guess I didn't. maybe there was something small there this morning, but they didn't really come out until earlier."

"So, how far did you guys go?" Dan asked seriously.

I could feel my cheeks burning. Dan started to chuckle.

"I'm just kidding around," he said.

"Ah," I replied, trying to get over the fear that had swept my body when Dan asked the question.

"I have to hand it to you, though," Dan said. "When most people try and get away from the cameras, they just go into the forest or something. But you, my friend, were much smarter. I've never seen anyone push a cameraman into the water before. Nice work."

"Hermione and I weren't really thinking when we pushed the guy into the water," I responded. "We were trying to get him out of our faces, but I guess he fell in. Whoops." I didn't feel bad about it at all. Those camera people have always annoyed the hell out of me. They're only good for showing off my hot bod in front of.

"Well, thanks for your time, Draco," Dan said. "I need to talk to Hermione now."

0000 0000

Hermione 

"Okay, I'll admit that I've had feelings for Draco this whole game. But this morning, I don't know, something happened and I just wanted to... Well, I guess you saw it," I answered Dan, laughing. I had been in a good mood since that morning.

"Nice work dumping the cameraman into the water," Dan said with a chuckle. "I don't think anyone will actually see footage of that big make out scene now, unfortunately." Dan raised an eyebrow, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied. Truthfully, I wasn't sorry. That cameraman was pissing me off. But I was being polite.

"I think you should be heading off to your Reward Challenge now, Hermione," Dan said, getting up. "I'll see you later." He winked and strolled off into the forest. I couldn't help but wonder where he could possibly going deep into the forest like that.

0000 0000

The Reward Challenge Narrator 

Today the contestants had to swim out into a slightly deep area of the ocean, and bring a large rock that had been laid out for them back to shore by taking turns carrying it underwater. Two members of the Dragon tribe had to sit out for this challenge since the Hippogriff tribe had two fewer members.

"Remember that the same person cannot sit out two challenges in a row," George said to the Dragons as they consulted.

"I'm a horrible swimmer," Lavender said.

"Okay, you'll sit out," Draco decided.

"I'm pretty bad, too," Seamus said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay," Draco said.

Lavender and Seamus stepped off to the side to stand by George as the challenge went on and observe it.

"Lavender and Seamus are sitting out," George announced. "Everyone get into position to start. Get in a line... Yes, good. Okay. Survivors ready, go!"

And they were off. Draco swam through the water at a lightning speed, reaching the rock well before the rest of his team did, while the Hippogriff team was swimming at a steady pace. Harry, Parvati, Ginny, and Luna were all good swimmers, while Pansy and Neville stayed at the back of the line, getting slower and slower with every stroke they took.

"Hurry up!" Draco screamed at the rest of his tribe.

A few seconds later Dean and Hermione reached him, then Cho, then Ron, then Padma. Draco then immediately dove down and grabbed the rock, running as fast as he could with it underwater. He made it farther than Harry did, who was carrying it first for the Hippogriff team. Hermione went next and finished before Neville who accidentally dropped the rock on his toe underwater. A small trail of red seeped up from under the rock as Neville shoved it off his toe with all his might.

Saving all the boring details, the Dragon tribe won by a hair as Draco ran panting to the finish line and dropped the rock almost on George's foot, before collapsing. He had insisted on doing most of the carrying.

The team erupted into tired cheers as they accepted the spears from George.

"The Hippogriff tribe has yet to win a challenge," George informed a camerawoman.

0000 0000

Hermione 

I saw Draco lying spread-eagled on the ground, panting and wet and shirtless. I wanted to collapse onto of him in an orgasmic heap, but I restricted myself. I didn't want to call attention to Draco and my relationship.

0000 0000

Ginny 

When we reached our campsite that afternoon, after the challenge, we were all in the dumps. But I tried to remain positive. I had faith in us! We were going to win that Immunity Challenge in two days! I knew we were! We had to. We couldn't afford to lose like _another_ member. Those Dragon bastards were tearing us into, like pieces!

It was time for a pep talk!

"Okay, tribe meeting," I said, trying to get everyone to sit around the fire pit with me. "Come on, you guys. Don't, like, be such babies." Finally everyone sat down. "Okay, I thought we all, like, needed a pep talk. We've all been playing pretty shitty, obviously. I mean, we haven't won a single challenge yet! So I think we all need some self-esteem boosting. We can win that Immunity Challenge! I have, like, faith in this tribe! We have to win it or else we will lose for SURE! These pieces of Dragon dung are totally ruining us. What will we do if we get back to school and haven't won a thing? We'll be the laughing stocks of Hogwarts! So listen to me right now, if we don't win Immunity in two days, there will be all hell to pay, so I suggest you all, like, try your hardest. Okay, I'm, like done." I stood up and walked off, leaving the rest of the tribe to sit there in wonderment at my amazing speech.

0000 0000

A/N: Did you all like that chapter? I personally am fond of Draco/anyone relationships, so I enjoyed that Draco/Hermione scene ;) Please review! Thanks :D


	10. The Anger and the Second Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Firehottie**: Thanks for your suggestion of , but I happen to be an avid Survivor fan myself, and I know a _lot_ about the TV show. I know I don't think up the greatest challenges, so I'll do more research on those, but I know about practically everything that's ever happened in Survivor history and I know about how the show works and what happens and everything. Believe me, I'm obsessed with Survivor. Why else would I have written this story in the first place?

00000

Chapter Ten

00000

Dragon Tribe Draco 

The next day I took it upon myself to do some spear fishing. I had never done it before in my life but I figured, how hard could it be? I'm good at everything. So I grabbed a spear and some goggles and hopped into the water. I swam out a ways and examined the fish darting about the water around rocks and odd coral formations. The only time I'd ever seen stuff like this before was when we went on a family vacation to the Bahamas when I was nine. Even then I thought it was all so beautiful.

My eyes soon came upon a large, nice looking fish. I released the spear and stabbed it clean through its middle. _Nice work, Draco,_ I told myself.

That morning was a lucky morning. I came back to camp with six fish for everyone to munch on. Oh, I was good. Very good.

00000

Dean 

"Whoa, Draco, how'd you get all these fish, man?" I said to Draco when he came back from his fishing adventure.

He shrugged before replying, "Pure talent."

I stifled a laugh.

"We know who's not getting voted out anytime soon," Lavender said, slightly flirtatiously. God, every single girl that I've ever spoken to has had a crush on Draco one time or another. I really don't see what's so appealing about his greasy hair and lanky body.

"Nice job, dude," Seamus said, patting Draco on the back.

Seeing Seamus reminded me of our fight. I felt badly; we used to be such good friends. Now he would barely even look me in the eye. How could Seamus have possibly found out about my alliance with Draco? I didn't say anything. Maybe Draco did... Then I realized something: I found out about his alliance from Dan Greenbaum. I've always heard about TV producers trying to split up friendships on reality shows. Maybe he told Seamus! Duh, of course that was it! Stupid Dan Greenbaum; now Seamus and I probably won't even be friends back at school. I want to just get rid of my stupid alliance with Draco. Heck, he's probably just faking me out...

Wait, maybe I'll keep the alliance with Draco, but just so that _I _can fake _him _out also. Then I'll go inform Seamus of my plan and we'll be friends again! Yay!

00000

Seamus 

I was sitting all alone in the shelter, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly Dean approached me.

"We need to talk, Seamus," he said.

"...About what?" I inquired.

"I think you know. We need to talk about how we let a producer split our friendship up. I shouldn't have listened to him, and neither should have you," he said. "I know I made an alliance, and I truly feel bad about it. But now I have a new plan: We can each keep our alliances with Draco, and make everyone think that we're not friends anymore, but really we'll all secretly be plotting against him... and everyone else. Like it?"

I thought for a moment. I guess that was a pretty clever plan. And I really did enjoy faking people out of stuff. Maybe I'll agree to be Dean's friend again...

"Why not?" I replied, shrugging.

"Nice," Dean said. "Now, we better not get caught talking civilly to each other."

"WELL, FINE!" I screamed at Dean, trying to trick people into thinking we were fighting. Dean caught on immediately.

"Yeah! Now get out of my face!" he cried. Then he turned on his heel and stomped off down the beach.

00000

Hippogriff Tribe Ginny 

I love the days where there are no challenges and we can just sit around, basking in the sun. Everyone takes that as a chance to form alliances and have secret meetings, so no one's really paying attention to anyone else. I, personally, wanted to take the opportunity to go hook up with Harry in the forest. Whether or not it would actually work, I wasn't sure. But it sure as hell was worth a try!

"Hey, Harry," I said, approaching him. He was lying in the sand with Neville. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He hesitated before agreeing and following me into the forest.

"I wanted to talk to you about our alliance," I said, trying to start off with a conversation. "I know I gave that little pep talk, but I don't really have faith in our team, and I bet we're going to lose this stupid Immunity Challenge tonight. So I was wondering who you thought we should vote for tomorrow night?"

Harry shifted his weight onto one leg. "Probably Pansy," he replied. "She's been annoying the shit out of me lately."

I nodded, pretending to be interested. Then again, I was interested in anything Harry had to say.

"Oh, Harry, I confess, that's not really what I pulled you aside to talk about. I've just been feeling so down in the shit-hole lately. Life's been fucking bad lately, what with our tribe sucking at everything, and no one seems to take me seriously," I whined, deciding on taking a new approach since my old one wasn't exactly working.

"Oh- Ginny, no one thinks that," Harry said, surprised at what I had confessed to him. "Seriously, no one does. Where'd you get these ideas?"

I forced tears to come out and started weeping into my hands.

"Oh, Ginny." He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his thickly muscled arms around my thin body. Ah, he's so sexy. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head into his warm shoulder.

"Thanks, Harry," I said. "That really made me feel... Great." I smiled, staring deeply into his emerald eyes.

"No problem," he answered quietly.

I seized the opportunity and leaned in to kiss him. His mouth was warm and friendly against mine. I used my tongue to pry open his lips, and then slipped my tongue inside, massaging it against him. I was a pretty good kisser, if I do say so myself.

00000

Harry 

So here I was, trying to console Ginny, when she suddenly starts making out with me. I realized that it was all just a scam to get her tongue in my mouth and vice versa. Under normal circumstances, I would've been pissed beyond belief. But these weren't normal circumstances. Ginny was actually a very good kisser. An _excellent_ kisser. So, that made things completely different. I kind of just wanted to feel her up right there in the bushes.

I pulled her closer to me, now plunging my tongue into the depths of her mouth. I could feel her try to giggle. Suddenly I heard the crunching of leaves. I ripped my mouth away from Ginny's and spun around. It was Pansy.

"Oooh... Someone's getting lucky tonight," she teased, winking and walking off.

00000

Neville 

The next day we woke up early to discover that our Immunity Challenge had something to do with fire and water. Now I'm not the greatest swimmer if you couldn't tell from my performance in the Reward Challenge. I just was praying that this would be a bit better.

"Cheer up, Neville," Ginny said, patting me on the back. "We won't hate you if you lose the challenge for our team again."

Gee, that makes me feel bundles better.

00000

Immunity Challenge 

_Narrator _

The contestants arrived on the beach an hour or so later and George immediately began describing the challenge. Basically, the survivors started from a raft in the water off the beach, and swam with a torch, lighting different torches that were attached to buoys along the way. The survivors had to manage doing this without extinguishing the flame. If they did, they had to swim back to the nearest buoy and relight it. The first tribe to reach shore won Immunity.

"Survivors ready," George said, raising a hand in the air. "Go!" He switched hands and the survivors dove into the water. Well, all except Draco who was holding the torch for the Dragon tribe, and eased into the water so as not to wet it. Pansy, though, stupidly dove in with the torch in her hand, so she had to get out and relight it. By the time that was done, the Dragons were halfway to their first buoy.

The Dragons were off to a good start and, as usual, a good finish. They made it through quickly, trading off the people holding the torches and always lighting their buoys without dropping the torch or anything bad like that. The Hippogriffs, as usual, messed up several times, like when Neville tried to help someone light the torch and accidentally knocked it over and into the water so the tribe had to swim all the way back to the last buoy and relight it.

So, the Dragons were triumphant, as they often are. Who would be the third contestant off the Hippogriff Tribe?

00000

Hippogriff Tribe 

_Ginny _

"What did I tell you?" I said to Harry when we were back at camp. "I knew we would lose."

He shrugged. "There's always one tribe that loses forever. That's just the way it works."

"So, Pansy? I can't believe that she jumped in with the stupid torch in her hand. I mean, honestly, how stupid do you get?!" I cried.

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning. But has anyone listened? Nope," Harry replied.

"Lets head back," I said. "People are going to get suspicious that we're always off somewhere together."

00000

Luna 

"Okay guys, who are we voting for tonight?" I asked the rest of the girls, when I finally got them all by themselves.

"Neville," Pansy replied quickly. "Did you see all those horrible mistakes he made during the challenge? And it's not just this one: it's _every single challenge_. He always screws it up for us!"

"As nice as he is, he really sucks at this game," Parvati said.

"So, Neville?" I said.

The other three nodded. Neville it was.

00000

Parvati 

When Pansy walked off, Ginny grabbed us all so we wouldn't follow. She wanted to tell us something without her there.

"Don't vote for Neville, vote for Pansy," she commanded in a hushed voice. "She jumped in the freaking water with the torch in her hand. Like, could you be any stupider? Plus she's a bitch and she's totally playing us all. She's probably going to vote, like, one of us off tonight."

"I know, I wanted to say her name but she was there," Luna said.

"Good, you're all voting for her tonight," Ginny said. "Well I guess my work here is done."

Ginny had a point, but Pansy only acted this way for one challenge. Was she really less valuable than Neville was?

00000

Tribal Council 

_Narrator _

"So, this is the third time in a row that I've seen you guys here," George said unwelcomingly. "Harry, what's happening?"

"I really just think that this tribe needs to pull itself together and start working as a team," he answered truthfully. "We all are good at these challenges, we just need to be more careful and listen to everyone else when they have an idea or strategy and want to do the challenge differently."

"Neville, I hate to say this, but you've been the cause of a lot of losses for this tribe," George said sadly. "Are you a target tonight?"

"Of course I'm a target," Neville answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone voted for me tonight. I'm going to use this as an opportunity to say to everyone: I will try harder in the next challenges; I promise. I'll try harder to not make as many klutzy mistakes, and I'll listen to instructions better. Please, just give me another chance. I'll understand if you vote me out, but at least I'll be able to leave knowing I've defended myself."

George nodded. "That was a very nice speech," he said. "Ginny; you gave the tribe a pep talk the other day about trying harder in challenges. How does it make you feel that you lost Immunity today?"

"It definitely disappoints me, George," she replied. "But I think if we get rid of the right person tonight, we'll be able to work better as a tribe and we'll win our next few challenges. I just think that, like, no one is confident enough to really win anything, and we, like, just need to win one so our confidence will go up and we'll win. You know what I mean?"

George nodded, almost mechanically, not really reacting to what Ginny was saying. "Lets get started. Parvati, you're up."

Parvati stood up to cast her vote. When everyone was finished, George retrieved the basket and set it on his table.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately," he said. The votes were: "Pansy. Pansy. Neville. Pansy. Neville.......... And the third person voted off Survivor: Wizards, is Pansy."

Pansy rolled her eyes and angrily walked up to George to snuff her torch out. Then as she walked off, she gave everyone the middle finger and said, "Kiss my ass." Very nice, Pansy.

00000

A/N: Did you like it? Thank God Pansy's gone. She is SO ANNOYING! In the books, in the story, everywhere. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must shower. As I do that, why don't you all review my story? Thanks a bunch!


	11. The Big Surprise

A/N: Thank you so much to the few reviewers who review this story!

**Hedwigmail: **Thanks for reviewing so much! I think to get on Survivor, you send in an audition tape and then maybe there's more of an audition process after that. I'm not 100 sure though, but you could probably find more details online somewhere. Keep on reviewing! :D

I'm going to try and make every three days (aka: one episode's worth) into one chapter or else this story will be at least 64 chapters long if not more. So I hope this works...

Disclaimer: Don't own story. Don't own game. Own crazy-wackiness and insanity (and Dan Greenbaum)

00000

Chapter Eleven Narrator 

_Reward Challenge_

So, Pansy was gone, the Dragon Tribe discovered the next morning at their early Reward Challenge. George quickly explained that the Survivors were to eat various disgusting foods from the wizarding world, and the tribe whose members had won the race to swallow the food first would win a mystery reward. The one catch was that the plate could not be lifted off the table.

"Now, Dragon Tribe, you guys have three more contestants, so instead of sitting one out this time, the Hippogriff Tribe will have three contestants that go twice," George explained, a slight grin on his face. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide on that."

"I'll do it," Harry said, quickly volunteering himself.

_Harry will think I'm so brave if I volunteer!_ Ginny thought. "I will too!" she said excitedly.

The two glanced at Neville, Parvati, and Luna.

Luna sighed. "I guess I'll go twice," she said unhappily. She didn't want to have to eat all this grotesque food- _twice_.

"Everyone ready? Let us begin," George said. "The first two Survivors, step up." It was Parvati vs. Padma. "It's the sibling rivalry. You are going to have to eat-"George lifted a cover off of a dish to reveal a disgusting smelling dish- "toad's eyes soaked in a pumpkin juice and saltwater sauce, and left in the sun for a few days so it's warm and toasty. Are you ready? Go!"

Forgetting that she was breaking a rule, Parvati lifted the plate off the table and slid the eyeballs down her throat.

"Oh!" George said. "Unfortunately, you just broke a rule, Parvati, so you are disqualified."

She shot George and her sister an exasperated look before rejoining her depressingly small team on their bench.

"Next up is Neville vs. Ron," George said. He revealed a dish of bats wings soaked in their own blood mixed with dead flies.

"Mommy!" Ron whispered to himself as he devoured the bats wings. But he wasn't fast enough; Neville won the round!

The whole Hippogriff erupted into a huge fit of cheers and excitement, while Ron threw up a blood red liquid.

After that, there was Ginny vs. Cho. They had to eat a dragon's liver _covered_ in sea salt. Cho prevailed by a millisecond. Then there was Harry vs. Draco. Draco devoured the troll's large intestine in seconds flat, while Harry was too busy choking on his own vomit to win. That was a big surprise for almost everyone witnessing the competition. Luna won against Hermione, eating the LIVE larva of a bowtruckle. The score was three-two, in favor of the Dragons.

Then came Lavender vs. Luna. Once again, Luna was the winner. She ate her fried maggots at a remarkable speed, as though she ate them everyday. Now it was three all.

Then Harry had to go for his second time, but this time he was up against Dean. This time Harry was ready for action, but Dean literally won by the blink of an eye. They both choked down their grindylow stomachs filled with fried insect larva at a remarkable speed, but Dean was the lucky one this time.

"Last but not least we have Seamus against Ginny," George explained. "If Ginny wins this, there will have to be a tie breaker. But if Seamus wins, then the Dragon Tribe has won their sixth consecutive challenge."

And they did. Seamus gobbled down his toad skin and lizard nails, and finished right before Ginny did. It wasn't the fastest that people had completed the challenge, but Seamus still won and that meant that the Dragon Tribe had won the first six challenges of the game. Would they win the seventh?

00000

Cho 

We won our SIXTH challenge! I was ecstatic! And I got even more excited when George announced that our reward was that we got to raid the other tribe's camp and take whatever we could get in 90 seconds. We all took the Hippogriff Tribe's usual route back to their campsite, and then George shouted "GO!" and we were off to grab as much as we could.

I headed straight toward their fire and took two of their pots, some rice, and a spoon. I looked hastily around for more things to take, but before I had a chance, the 90 seconds were up and we headed back to our campsite.

00000

Draco 

"Okay, I got a spear someone had made with a pocketknife and the pocketknife," said Dean, putting his findings in our pile.

"That's everything? Great, good job everyone," I said encouragingly to my tribe mates. We had gathered a lot of useful crap.

Everyone turned and strolled off to bask in the sun or form alliances. Speaking of alliances, I thought this would be a good time to talk with Hermione. I made eye contact with her and she followed me into the woods.

"What's up?" she said when we were safely hidden by a group of bushes.

I shrugged. "I figured we hadn't spent any... quality time together, and that we should," I explained with a wink.

She knew exactly what I meant. She giggled and started making out with me. A few minutes later, though, I heard something.

"Sssh," I said quietly, putting a finger to her lips. I peered through the bushes to see Ron, Dean, and Seamus all talking quietly with each other.

"I'm telling you, Hermione and Draco are up to no good!" Dean was saying.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked worriedly.

"What I'm saying is that they're totally plotting against everyone," Dean explained. "Whenever one of them is gone, the other one's gone, too."

"I don't even want to think about it," Ron said. "And they hate each other! They wouldn't be able to do that."

"That's what they want you to think," Dean said slyly.

Ron shook his head. "I won't have it."

Dean shrugged. "Alright man, whatever you say. But I can't say I didn't warn you."

"I believe you, dude," Seamus said defensively. "I totally know what you mean. I didn't tell anyone, but a while back I saw them making out on a rock! And man, they were pretty into it."

"For the love of all things sane, don't tell me that!" Ron cried, a disgusted look upon his face.

I glanced nervously at Hermione. She licked her lips. We didn't know what to do, so we made out.

00000

_Harry_

"I can't believe it, Harry," Ginny said sadly. "I just can't believe it! We suck so awfully! If we win this challenge, I think I will personally request to be voted off. I swear."

"No, Ginny, don't' say that," I responded. She was pacing around the forest the day after the reward challenge in somewhat of an insane manner, as though she was trapped on a desert island and she wasn't getting rescued. Kind of like those mad kids in that book Lord of the Flies.

"What do you want me to say, Harry? That I, like, have faith in this tribe? I'm not pulling this crap again. I don't have faith. They're just going to pick us off one by one and that's the way this game-"

But she never finished her sentence, because I started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to shut her up, and this was the only way I knew how. And it wasn't like she was a bad kisser or anything.

00000

Immunity Challenge Narrator 

Their next challenge was to swim to a raft, take puzzle pieces off of it, and swim with them back to shore. To hopefully let the Hippogriffs win a challenge, George requested that three contestants who had never sat out before sat out this challenge. So Draco, Ron, and Hermione sat out.

It was extremely close until the tribes reached their puzzle pieces. Padma had to take two puzzles pieces and swim to shore with them, but she was practically dying.

"They're so hard!" she moaned.

"Suck it up!" Dean screamed, extremely angry with her. "Just swim, you moron! Do you want to lose this bloody challenge, because if we do, I'm thinking of writing your name down!"

Padma whimpered.

Dean was getting a bit insane. He was paranoid that if their tribe lost the challenge, he might get voted off. Unfortunately, if his screaming at Padma did anything, it slowed her down, and by the time they reached the shore and started to work on their puzzle, the Hippogriffs had completed theirs and were screaming so loudly that the Dragons almost didn't hear the noise.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny shrieked, jumping on Harry. He started spinning in circles.

Neville jumped up and let out a huge whoop of excitement. He let himself fall into the warm sand, and began to roll around in it. Luna hugged Parvati, and Parvati hugged her back, even though she thought Luna was a complete psychopath. But for once, the tribe was happy, and they couldn't wait to see a smaller Dragon tribe the next day.

00000

Ron 

"So, you were watching the whole challenge from the sidelines. Who are you planning on voting off?"

I'd found myself in the bushes again with Dan Greenbaum. "During that challenge, I definitely noticed that Padma was not pulling her weight and completing the challenge like she should," I answered. "But then again, once the merge comes, she could be an easy person to compete against, so maybe I'll try and keep her and vote off Dean instead because he was going crazy. So I guess it'll be a tough decision."

"Now, you heard some interesting news this morning, didn't you?" Dan questioned, reminding me of the disgusting images that had appeared in my mind after Seamus and Dean had informed me of some unwanted news.

"I'm refusing to believe that Hermione and Draco are in this game together," I told the camera. "Seamus and Dean must be playing a trick against me because I know Hermione, and she would never be stupid enough to make out with her worst enemy, even if it was merely for strategy. She would never reduce herself to that for some game."

"Very well said, Mr. Weasley."

00000

Seamus 

"We've _got_ to get her out of this game. All she's doing is ruining everything! Did you see how horribly she completed the challenge today? It was her fault that we lost! We were on a roll!"

"I know, you don't need to tell me twice," I told Dean, assuring him that I'd vote for Padma. I mean, how could you have seen her performance in the challenge that day and _not_ vote for her?

00000

Tribal Council 

_Narrator_

"So, this is your first tribal council," George said. "Draco, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, I definitely know that we could have performed much, much better if I was competing in this challenge," Draco answered. "I would have physically _made_ the people or person that was slowing the whole tribe down move faster, because I know that we're capable of winning, it's just a matter of motivation."

"Padma, obviously you didn't perform so amazingly today, are you a target for some votes tonight?"

"No, George, I don't think I am," Padma replied. Dean rolled his eyes. "I think that I did badly today in the challenge, but I've participated and worked hard in several other challenges, so I really don't think that I should be voted off tonight."

George nodded. "Very well spoken. Hermione, you're up first."

Hermione walked confidently down the path to the voting area and wrote Padma's name down on a piece of parchment.

"I know I have an alliance with you," she said, "but it's fake, I'm breaking it, and you deserve to be gone. You can't survive here with that cocky attitude."

Next was Cho. She wrote Dean's name on her parchment.

"Dean, you need to learn to control your anger and your outbursts, and be more supportive of your tribe mates," she said. "So tonight I'm voting for you."

When everyone voted, George said his usual speech and retrieved the container of votes. He began reading them. "Padma. Dean. Dean. Padma. Dean. Padma. Padma. Three votes Dean, four votes Padma. And the first person voted off the Dragon Tribe; Padma."

She cursed under her breath as she got up and had her torch snuffed out by George.

"The tribe has spoken," he informed her.

00000

A/N: Gah, 10 pages of crap This story sucks 


	12. The Big Breakfast

Author's Note: Thank you, reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sterzlee: **Sorry about making the Hippogriff tribe lose so many times like I did. I actually planned out who was going to get voted out when before I even started the story, and I accidentally made the Hippogriff's lose 3 people in a row. Sorry about that.

**Cherrycanarycream: **You're in China?! Cool! There was a girl from my camp who lives in China. Anyway, the 'ships are my favorite part :(

**Firehottie: **Oh, and I have

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school starting up again and I've been having somewhat of a writer's block. I was sick of the annoying lettering of "aLiE-fElToN" so I changed my username to alBBie! Don't ask lol Anyway, back to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for George Probst (but not his brother) and Dan Greenbaum.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco 

So there we had it; our first Tribal Council. I can't exactly say that I didn't enjoy it. I completely knew that I wasn't a threat, and I'm more than happy to have Padma gone. She was really getting on my nerves. She didn't even flirt with me. I mean, who has the nerve to do that?

The next morning I was up bright and early fishing because I couldn't sleep. I got out of the water and immediately was dragged over to sit on a long line of rocks jutting into a shallow area of water.

"So Draco, that relationship between you and Hermione sure is heating up, eh?" Dan replied starting up a conversation.

I could feel my cheeks flush slightly. "What can I say? I'm really attracted to Hermione. She's a great partner to be in this game with. I really think we'll make it to the top," I responded.

"You overheard Dean, Seamus, and Ron discussing their suspicions of you two. How does that make you feel?" Dan inquired.

"Seeing Dean, Seamus, and Ron talking about how they knew stuff about Hermione and me didn't really threaten me too much," I answered. "I know we can still beat them in this game. And besides, they don't know anything for sure. They're only, like, what? 50 percent sure about all this stuff? I'm pretty confident in Hermione and my status and strength in the game, and I'm not going to let that falter because of some stupid blokes plotting in a corner."

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Dan responded, scribbling some stuff down on a Muggle notepad. "But Seamus said that he had seen you and Hermione when you two kissed for the first time. Isn't that somewhat of a threat?"

"No one believes a word that comes out of Seamus' stupid mouth," I replied truthfully. "He doesn't know diddly-squat about what goes on between me and Hermione and everyone else knows that."

"Okay, thanks for your time Draco," Dan said, shaking my hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean 

"Good work everyone!" I yelled that morning when I woke up to find everyone basking in the sun and wading in the water. "We are rid of that stupid moron, Padma! But who voted for me?"

Obviously no one responded. I just was very puzzled as to why I was the target of some votes. What had I done wrong? It should have been completely against Padma. I mean, she was the stupid moron who couldn't even swim with two freaking pieces of Styrofoam! But apparently my tribe was too dumb to realize that and wanted to vote off a strong guy like me.

_Don't get cocky now, Dean, _my conscience suddenly told me. And I better listen to it, too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Reward Challenge 

_Narrator_

The Hippogriff tribe woke up the day after the Immunity Challenge to find George entering their campsite.

"Hey, George!" Harry greeted happily, holding out a hand for George to shake.

"Good morning, Hippogriffs!" George responded. "I'm here to tell you about today's Reward Challenge. You are to create a stress signal that both a helicopter and a boat located several miles away will be able to see from their distances. Use whatever materials you need and already possess to do so. When you see a helicopter fly by with a banner trailing behind it that says "Survivor" on it, that is your signal to start the signal and show it off, do whatever you need to do, for two whole minutes."

The members of the Hippogriff tribe nodded, showing their understanding of the challenge.

"Want to know what you're playing for?" George inquired.

"Oh yeah!" the tribe replied excitedly.

"If you win, at this time tomorrow your tribe could be sitting around, eating a delicious breakfast of croissants, bagels, juice, muffins, pancakes, waffles, whatever you want to have, we'll have it tomorrow morning for you if your signal is better than the Dragon's," George informed us. "So, I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Okay, lets start right away. We need as much time as we get because we don't know when this thing's going to fly by," Luna commanded, taking initiative to be the leader.

"What's a helicopter?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Lets go people! My plan is to spell out "save us" or something in the sand and-"Luna started.

Harry cut her off. "No, we'll write SOS in the ground. It's the international symbol for help, pretty much. We should spell that out in the ground, light some stuff on fire and run around with it. They love having people move around."

"Good idea," Luna responded. "Neville, Harry, and Ginny; work on spelling out SOS in GIANT letters. Parvati; we'll gather materials for them to work with and for us to set on fire. Everybody, break!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Dragon Tribe 

Over in the Dragon Tribe, things weren't quite as peaceful.

"No, SOS is an international symbol that everyone knows! We can't write anything else besides that!" Hermione was screaming at Seamus, defending her idea. "We have that written in the sand for the helicopter to see- we can even set it on fire- and then we'll have other people running around and waving stuff and yelling! I'm telling you, it's the best idea!"

"No it's not, and I don't like your cocky attitude," Seamus was arguing. "I think I know a bit more about this than you do-"

"Why!??!?! Why would you know more about this than I do?" Hermione spat.

"Because I'm a guy! And I'm better than you are and I have better ideas!" Seamus retorted. "We'll wave around our buffs and howl like Indians! It's the best freaking plan there is!"

Hermione inwardly wished that Draco would come to her defense, but she knew that he was keeping quiet for the sake of their relationship.

"Okay, lets take a vote then, shall we? My _smart_ idea that makes _sense_, or Seamus' insane excuse for an idea?"

"Why don't we just combine the two ideas?" Ron suggested. "We'll make a flaming SOS symbol and then have people running around with the buffs, as Seamus suggested."

"FINE!" Seamus and Hermione shouted angrily in unison.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hippogriff Tribe 

One hour later the Hippogriffs had blazing branches ready to run around with, and SOS spelled out in the sand so big that people in outer space could probably see it. Well, maybe not that big.

Suddenly the helicopter flew by, its sign trailing by it in the wind. Luna and Parvati started running around in circles as fast as they could, screaming at the top of their lungs. The other three jumped up and down, trying to attract as much attention as possible.

Over on the Dragon's beach, they weren't completely done when the helicopter flew by. They were having trouble making their fire so they just started running around their half finished SOS (it looked more like SOc) and "howling like Indians" as Seamus had put it.

"This sucks," Lavender grumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning 

_Harry_

I was so surprised and so nervous the next morning when I saw George at our campsite once again the next morning. I automatically assumed that he'd be informing us on our loss of the challenge. But then I noticed the long table of mouth-watering breakfast foods that had been set up in front of our shelter. I yelled and screamed for everyone else to wake up and they did instantly. They, too were yelling and screaming when they saw the set up.

"OH MY GOD WE WON ANOTHER CHALLENGE! WE'RE ON A FREAKING ROLL!" Ginny screamed jumping on me. I didn't even care that anyone could be watching us; I kissed her. Nothing could spoil my mood.

"I guess I don't need to announce anything then, do I?" George joked.

Neville was shoving muffins into his mouth by the fistful, Luna jammed a croissant into her mouth and washed it down with some fresh pumpkin juice, and Parvati was smelling everything for ages before she finally ate it.

Nothing could spoil _any_ of our moods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Cho 

As George walked down the beach to our campsite, I knew what he was going to say to us before he even did. Our stress signal was terrible and I was 99 percent sure that he was going to announce our loss. And he did.

"Come on, you guys! We need to shape up!" Draco commanded angrily. "We can't let petty and immature arguments ruin our chances of winning. We have to step up and do this!"

I sighed. This game was almost too much for me to handle. Everyone was arguing so much and people were practically going mad on this island. I wasn't sure how much more I could take...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry 

Later that day Dan Greenbaum pulled me aside and he started to ask me questions about my PDA with Ginny.

"Whatever," I replied. "I really don't care who knows about my relationship with Ginny anymore, because I don't feel like this tribe is so closed off anymore and angry. I think we got rid of some of the really bad and negative people, so even if someone did see us kissing and realized that we were in an alliance obviously, I don't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Interesting," Dan commented. "You may go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day 

_Immunity Challenge_

_Narrator_

The challenge today was that the whole tribe (minus Dean and Cho, who sat out) was to be tied together and they had to maneuver through a maze and collect pieces of a staircase, which they had to walk to the top of to win.

The one catch was that the losing tribe would have to vote off _two_ members at tribal council that night. This immunity challenge was a key one for both tribes.

The tribes were tied up until they were both halfway there, when Lavender started tripping over everything and whimpering about how tired and exhausted she was. Then Seamus started screaming at her and telling her to suck it up, which made Draco start yelling at Seamus to calm down, even though now Draco was even more frustrated and fed up than Seamus was. Before they knew it the Hippogriffs had reached the top of their platform and were screaming their brains out.

"SHIT LOOK WHAT YOU TWO BUGGERS DID!" Draco screamed, scolding Lavender and Seamus as two crewmembers worked on untying them from each other.

"Draco, calm down. It's not that big a deal, just vote them off tonight if you don't like them so much!" Cho offered.

"You know what? Maybe I'll do JUST THAT!" and he stormed off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tribal Council 

"Wow, tough break for you guys," George said as the Dragon Tribe filed unhappily into the tribal council area. "You were doing so well. What was it, seven challenges won in a row? That's got to be a Survivor record. And suddenly you've lost it all. Draco, what is it?"

"Well George, I think that people haven't been paying attention enough and we're all letting our petty differences come between us, which is not at all what we want to happen," Draco explained.

"Draco, you should not be talking!" Seamus snapped, unable to hold his tongue. "You were part of the reason we lost that freaking challenge."

"Seamus, did anyone ask for you to speak?" Draco inquired.

"You guys! Just let it the hell go! No one gives a crap and you're both number one on my list for who the hell I want gone, and it doesn't seem like you're going to move any fucking time soon!" Cho intervened, looking so angry she might actually rip both their heads off.

"Wow, it seems like there's a _lot_ of tension in this tribe," George observed. "Tonight's tribal council will be a bit different; you will each write two names down on one piece of parchment. It sure is going to be an interesting vote tonight. Lavender, you're up first."

Lavender cast her vote, and then Ron was up. He wrote Draco and Lavender's names down on his piece of parchment. "Draco, stay the hell away from Hermione. Lavender, shut the hell up," he said.

When it was Draco's turn, he cast his votes for Seamus and Cho. "You two are both bugging the bloody hell out of me. Sod the fuck off."

Soon they found George saying his usual speech: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Seamus and Cho. Second, Draco and Lavender. Seamus and Lavender. Draco and Seamus. Lavender and Cho. First person voted off tonight, fifth person voted off Survivor: Wizards, Seamus." He snuffed Seamus' torch and announced that the tribe had spoken before continuing. "The other person on Seamus' parchment was Draco. That's two votes Cho, three votes Lavender, and three votes Draco. Second person voted off tonight, and sixth person voted off Survivor: Wizards, Lavender."

She tearfully stood up and got her torch snuffed out by George.

"The tribe has spoken," he informed her.

"Bye," she said sadly, turning and walking off down the badly lit path.

"Time for you to head back to camp. Think about this; were those votes for better or for worse?" George said for effect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Phew, that was very, very long. Please review or else all my very, very long time spent typing will be for a mere nothing :(


	13. The Merge

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to all my wonderfully awesomely cool and special reviewers!!!!!!!! This is probably the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter lol.

**Sasha: **Good idea...

**t0xic8d: **I like your idea, but since this show wouldn't air until after they finished filming, maybe I'll do a sequel with everyone's reactions.

**Leggomyeggo: **Thanks! Ginny kind of annoys me. I want to be like "Just hook up with Harry already, fool!" But I have other stories that are more in favor of her. On the show people sort of do fake alliances. They mostly just make a whole bunch of alliances and pick one to stick with, or they make an alliance with a big group of people and don't stick with it. A lot of the challenges are with puzzles in them, come to think of it, probably because there's the most versatility with puzzles lol. You won't need a list of tribes anymore... I'm glad you enjoy my story! Review frequently and check out my other stories :)

**Satan Barbie: **Draco and Lavender didn't get the same amount of votes, the last piece of parchment had Lavender's name on it and someone else's that doesn't matter. Sorry, I should have made that clearer.

**Girl-Of-Legends: **I love you, Shan ;) Read my story A Pool of Blood whatever... Ha, ha, I forget the name of my own story...

**Hedwigmail: **Finally, someone who agrees on me about D/H! I really should use some more detail, but all the chapters are so long :(

**Disclaimer: **I own: 1. Dan Greenbaum. 2. George Probst. 3. My mind. Wait, no I don't... I lost it the other day...

0000000000

Dean 

The realization swept over me like a tidal wave when I woke up the next morning. I was alone. So I had a few other random alliances, but nothing compared to the _real, true _one I had with Seamus. I mean, his was real and true because he's my best friend and I know I can absolutely trust him. But now, I felt totally and utterly and completely alone...

Time to plot with Ron!

"Ron," I said, pulling him into a bush. "Since Seamus' gone, I'm all by myself, so I want it to be me and you, pal."

Ron nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he replied, shaking my hand.

0000000000

Reward Challenge 

**Narrator**

The Reward Challenge took place in the middle of the day. The first thing George said was "Drop your buffs."

Uh-oh.

"Ten of you are left," he announced. "That means it's time to merge the tribes. Everyone as one team, working for themselves and themselves only. You will get new, blue buffs." He gave each tribe member one. "And the winner of this challenge will get to choose a new name and a location for the new tribe." He proceeded to explain the challenge, which was to dive down underwater, untie a knot, which would make a buoy become unattached from a large rock and float to the top. The first five people to have their buoys floating at the surface of the water would compete again to see who could carry their rock underwater to shore the fastest. The two to reach shore first would win the challenge.

The contestants all swam out to the long, thin platform that they were to start from. George yelled for them to go and they all dove straight down, starting to untie their knots.

Parvati was working skillfully on her knot, ripping the twine out of its thick and puzzling coils at a remarkable and unexpected speed. But even she had to swim up for air. These knots were long and hard to get through.

Luna was another quick worker, who was surprisingly fast with the knots. Lately she had proven even slightly athletically coordinated in the recent challenges. She was almost tied with Parvati.

Neville was on the other side of her and wasn't moving at a rapid pace at _all_- this wasn't to anyone's surprise. He couldn't seem to figure out where to start with his knot, and would spend so much time thinking underwater that his little lungs began to throb and he'd have to shoot up to the surface for air.

Dean and Cho were right next to each other, which showed off Dean's unusual strategy. He had noticed that his and Cho's knots were very similar, so he copied every pull and push she made with the twine and used it on his own rope, going through the knot quickly. It wasn't cheating; nothing was cheating on Survivor.

Ginny and Harry were not particularly good at these knots. Ginny kept on facing Harry with these giant, puppy dog eyes trying to look pitiful and gain some desperate help from Harry which he obviously wouldn't give her. He was trying his hardest just to get his own goddamn knot done! To both of their surprise, when they glanced over at Hermione they saw her face twisted and contorted into an unhappy grimace at the sight of her knot and her slow progress at working through it. It seemed that she was so nervous about this that she spent most of her time shooting back up to the surface of the crystalline water to get some more air.

"Draco, Ron, and Parvati seem to be tied for first place," George announced from the surface. How he knew how things were going ten feet underwater while he stood on the platform, no one was quite sure.

Suddenly a buoy popped up. It was all the way on the end.

"Ron's got his buoy up," George announced to a few heads that had popped up as well- and of course he was announcing it to the camera as well. Suddenly another buoy emerged from the depths of the clear water. "Parvati's buoy is up." Hearing this, Draco flew back down like a rocket and his buoy was up in no time. "Only two more spots left for the final round of the challenge."

Just seconds later those two spots were fulfilled by Dean and Cho. Apparently Dean's strategy had worked a lot; Cho was great at knots. Unfortunately, Luna had stumbled somewhere in there and lost a lot of time with her difficult knot.

"Draco, Dean, Parvati, Ron, and Cho onto the second round," George informed everyone as the losers swam back to shore. They sat along the beach as they watched the five winners dive down again and retrieve their rocks, taking a very long time to reach the shore. The rocks were large and heavy and it was very hard to carry them to shore. Frequent drops were made, and just when Draco was in the lead he accidentally dropped the rock on his toe, which caused it to bleed profusely and then sting like a mother trucker in the now red saltwater. In the end, Ron and Parvati prevailed.

"Congratulations, Ron and Parvati!" George cried. "You two will now spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together deciding on the tribe's name and making the tribe's flag. Discuss anything else you feel necessary in this time that you two have alone together. Who knows when you'll get another chance like this without other prying tribe members around? The rest of you, head back to camp."

0000000 0000000

**Ron**

So Parvati and I won the challenge. I looked at this as a new experience; I barely knew Parvati and this was my chance to change that.

"So, how're the people from your tribe?" I questioned as we sat around a long table laden with assorted delicious foods, stuffing our faces to the brim.

Parvati shrugged before responding. "We fought a _lot_ at the beginning," she explained. "But we got better after losing three member and I think that's what really brought us back and got us to do better."

I nodded. Maybe if we all got along we wouldn't even want to vote each other out, and then we could all have a protest against Dan Greenbaum and George and I'd steal the prize and run away with it. Maybe if Parvati were nice I'd even bring her with me. I sighed. Fantasies can just kill you sometimes.

"What about your tribe?" Parvati asked.

I shrugged as she had. "There are rumors about something going on between Hermione and Draco, but I refuse to believe it," I told her.

Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. "Hermione and Draco? That wouldn't happen until pig's flew over a frozen hell," she responded incredulously.

"I agree."

"Maybe we should get to work on this tribe thing..."

0000000 0000000

**Parvati**

Ron and I finally decided on a name and painted a flag about an hour later. It's harder to do stuff like that than you think! We wanted to go with the awful and stupid theme of creatures from the wizard world as the tribe name. The name we chose was the House Elves. We laughed for ten minutes straight at the idea of the looks on everyone's faces with that name. We designed the blue flag to have an ugly, skinny House Elf with a giant head and bulbous eyeballs painted on the front of it.

We talked for a while more about the tribes and then the subject rolled back around to Hermione and Draco.

"I just really can't see Hermione doing something like that, you know?" Ron said thoughtfully, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

I nodded, staring into his big, blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice how the lanky, disproportioned Ron Weasley had become such a, well, _hot_ person suddenly. And before I knew it, I had leapt over the table and started making out with him like there was no tomorrow. It was insane but, I was in desperate need of some male mouth upon my womanly one and George sure had pointed out about 800 times the privacy of this evening, so I decided, "What the heck?" I mean really, what was there for me to lose?

0000000 0000000

**Harry**

Needless to say we were stunned and confused by Parvati and Ron's idea of naming our new tribe "The House Elves". What kind of name is that? The Dragons and Hippogriffs were bad enough, and I understand that they're joking and trying to make another crappy name like that one, but really, the House Elves?

Were they drunk? Seriously though, they were pretty giggly.

Once again, needless to say, Hermione just about blew her top off with a name like this.

"You know perfectly well that I am NOT a fan of House Elves, so to make a name like this for a tribe that I'm obviously a part of is a disgrace and a major act of disrespect toward me and every House Elf out there who might watch his "master" view this once it airs on TV!" Hermione spat at Ron and Parvati- not literally of course.

I watched her get dragged off by Dan Greenbaum and before joining Ginny in our shelter, which was the Dragon tribes' old one.

0000000 0000000

**Two days later**

**Immunity Challenge**

**Narrator**

The challenge this time was for individual immunity and all the contestants had to do was start a fire in a large can-shaped thing, which was on the end of a pole that was balancing on a large structure. On the other side of the pole, there was another can which was to be filled with water so that it would go down to the ground, which would in turn make the can containing fire go up and then in turn light a string on fire which would start a fire in the middle of the structure. The trick was, though, that the can that was to be filled with water had a hole in it.

The leads were practically reversed from the last challenge, this time. Parvati, Luna, Dean, Cho, and Ron were all doing pretty badly in the beginning, while Harry, Hermione, Draco, and surprisingly Ginny and Neville were off to a great start. But soon Dean followed Draco and Harry with a lit fire, and started to fill up his can. Harry and Draco's fires kept on going out every time they shot up in the air. Dean's strategy was to slowly fill up the can, but quickly enough so that the amount of water lost through the hole wouldn't matter so much.

"Hermione is catching up with Dean," George informed the camera crew- and Dean who was extremely surprised at this announcement. And it was a good thing he was because a few seconds later there was a big fire blazing in the middle of Dean's structure; he had won the first individual immunity.

0000000 0000000

**House Elves campsite**

**Hermione**

"Cho or Parvati," I was telling Draco when we got back to our campsite. "They're amazing at those water challenges and that's what we're going to be doing a lot of, I know it."

"I definitely agree," Draco said. "Those two are huge threats."

"I have an idea," I said, leaning closer to Draco and speaking more quietly. "I'm going to attempt an alliance with Harry and Ron and get them to vote the way we do for the rest of the game. Except at the end when we'll have to trick them so that we can win it all."

"Good idea," Draco responded. "More votes the way we want them, I like that."

I winked before trotting off to join Harry, Dean, and Ron in a huddle by the bushes.

"What are you three plotting about?" I asked them. Dean could be in this alliance too. "Voting Cho or Parvati off, I hope."

"Oh, er, yes. Of course that's what we were talking about, H-hermione!" Ron stuttered.

I knew he was lying but I played along.

"Cho and Parvati are our biggest threats," I informed them. "I'm thinking Parvati this week and Cho next week. Maybe even Luna, also. But she's not a mental threat, just a physical one, and if we can break her down mentally then maybe she'll start sucking a the physical ones." I wasn't making sense; I just wanted them on my side.

"Sure," Harry replied with a shrug.

Easy as pie.

0000000 0000000

**Tribal Council**

**Narrator**

"So, your first three days as one tribe," George said as they settled into the uncomfortable wooden benches of the Tribal Council area. "Cho, what's that like for you?"

"It's very different and takes a bit of getting used to," she responded truthfully. "But since I know these people and I've lived with some of them before, it's not really _that_ weird."

"Hermione, you were pretty upset about the name the House Elves," George remembered. "Why was that?"

"Well, I don't like the way that House Elves are treated in wizarding communities," Hermione explained. "And most of the people here know that- Ron especially knows that, and I feel a lot of disrespect toward him and Parvati that they've named the tribe what they've named it, knowing fully well that I'm opposed to the enslavement of House Elves."

George nodded. "Time to vote," he informed them. "Draco, you're up first."

He walked down the narrow path and scribbled Parvati's name onto the parchment. "You're too much of a threat," he said bluntly. "And I need to win this game."

He was confident that Parvati or Cho was out tonight, but how were the other four people that they didn't speak to voting? And could some of the others flip their votes suddenly?

When they were finished George "tallied the votes" and brought them back. After saying his usual speech, he began reading the votes out. The first six votes were for Parvati, and the others didn't even need to be read out. Most of the other contestants viewed her as a threat as well, so she was seventh member out of Survivor: Wizards.

Nine remain. Who will be the ultimate _wizard_ survivor?

0000000 0000000

**A/N: **I tried to make it more detailed, so it's a bit longer. I wish I could learn how to spread my details out evenly and not have a super long Reward Challenge and a miniature Immunity one. Review, please!


	14. The Broken Plates

**Author's Note: **Reviews:

**Hedwigmail: **Ha, silly idea. XD

**Leggomyeggo: **Oooooo... Is _mine_ written well:D

**Alenor: **Thanks :) I know Ginny's weird, I just was never really a big fan of hers so I kind of like bashing her sometimes XD I'll add stuff about Ron and Parvati.

**Lefelinediablo: **Lmao. I love you, Kat. Even though you'll never see this because you don't read my stories anymore. Heehee…

**anafics: **Lol. Thanks for the compliment!

**I Love To Laugh hahahaha: **Okay, I'm updating now. I know it's been FOREVER but I feel really bad about all the stories I've abandoned so I'm trying to add to them. I hope you continue to review!

**Slash: **Thanks so much! I really appreciate your review!

I haven't updated this story since OCTOBER of last year and I feel really bad about all my abandoned stories so I'm trying to update them! I started writing this chapter a really long time ago, and some of my review responses were written then, too. I just reread all 13 chapters of the story, and I think my writing has slightly improved since then, or at least I hope so :)

**Disclaimer: **Survivor belongs to Mark Burnett, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the challenges belong for the most part to whomever made them up, Dan Greenbaum and George Probst belong to me, but I don't own George Probst's "brother"…

000000000000 000000 0000000

House Elves Camp 

**Ron**

I know you'd expect me to be so upset about Parvati getting voted off, but truthfully I don't really know what I was doing that night. I think that they slipped something into my drink because I was acting pretty crazy and I probably wouldn't have done something like that under normal circumstances. I was feeling so free, though, and I hadn't hooked up with someone in a while so I guess I just did it.

As though he was reading my mind, Dan Greenbaum pulled me into the bushes.

"So, are you upset that Parvati got voted off?" he asked. "I mean, you _did_ hook up with her during the Reward Challenge."

I could feel my cheeks burning as I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe a bit," I answered. Dan cleared his throat. Oh right, complete sentences. "I feel a little bad that Parvati got voted out but, then again, I don't really know what I was thinking that afternoon. I must've been a bit drunk or something because under normal circumstances I would have not acted in that way. I think it was somewhat of a spur-of-the-moment decision on my part, because of being away from civilization for so long."

Dan nodded and let me go. I went to go hang out with Dean.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Reward Challenge**

The reward challenge that day was a change from what they had all done before. Today all they had to do was complete a word search in which the list of words to find were scrambled. The reward was to get some spa treatment; a shower, massage, bath, food, etc.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Everyone started unscrambling their words and pushing their brain harder than it had ever been pushed before. Luna and Hermione were the two that got off to the best starts, working through the challenge with ease. Cho, and Harry were in a close second, and then the rest followed behind. Draco didn't seem to be doing so beautifully at the challenges that required brainpower lately.

Everyone's brains were working at speeds faster than what a Firebolt could reach, transposing the letters in "morob" to make "broom" and "rolydwing" to make "grindylow" and then easily or difficultly finding them on the board.

But in the end, by a very close call, it was Luna who prevailed, showing George her board and how everything was completely and perfectly filled in just a nanosecond before Hermione's.

"Yes!" Luna cried, punching the air excitedly.

"And Luna is the winner!" George announced. "Now, what would a some nice spa treatment be without a friend to enjoy it with? Who would you like to bring with you, Luna?"

Luna thought for a second, stroking her chin oddly. "Hermione," she finally said. "Because she was a close second."

"Aw, thanks," Hermione said, smiling broadly as she stepped forward to join Luna for their reward as the rest of the tribe trooped off to head back to camp.

The two girls boarded a boat along with a few members of the crew and were driven to an island several minutes away, on which two spa tables, a large table full of delicious foods, two showers, and two masseuses were waiting under a large tent. Luna and Hermione squealed at the sight. Neither of them were particularly "girly-girls" but they both were thrilled to have this opportunity to relax and forget about the game for a few hours.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**House Elves Camp**

**Draco**

I was sitting alone on a rock, feeling somewhat sorry for myself while I thought about Hermione and Luna off on their spa adventure. So I might not be too wonderful at word scrambling – I didn't care about that – I honestly, truthfully, and seriously was missing Hermione. She was a great partner in the game to plot with, and she wasn't too bad at making out.

Clearly the sun was frying my brain. For some reason it never even occurred to me that she was a Mudblood.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Harry**

Dean, Ron, and I were sitting on a group of large, flat rocks to the far left of the campsite when we returned from the Reward Challenge. We were already plotting who to vote off next.

"Everyone left is obviously a great competitor," Dean stated, scraping a stick against the rock to dig up excess dirt from the crevices. "So honestly, voting off anyone would be a smart move."

"I say Draco," said Ron quickly, sitting up straight.

"You have to give up this thing against Draco, Ron, seriously," I said. "Yes, he's a dick and an ass and a shithead, and all that good stuff, but he hasn't been doing that well lately. He's good at athletic challenges, yes, but he's not as good at the mental ones. And I think those are going to be the ones that really count in the end."

Ron folded his arms and frowned. "You're honestly trying to tell me that you want to give the son-of-a-bitch that has made our lives a living hell a _chance_? And he might even be in some sort of a disgusting, twisted relationship with Hermione!" He added the last part at a slight whisper, giving emphasis to how forbidden their relationship – God forbid there was one – could be. He had already filled me in on all the suspicions about the two. I certainly was a definite _nonbeliever_.

I rolled my eyes. "There are other people that are more of a threat to us that we could vote off," he explained. "Besides, if he's in the final two with _anyone else_, he will probably get the most votes."

Ron pressed his lips together and thought for a second. "Fine," he stated grumpily.

"I say Luna or Cho," Dean said. "Or Hermione."

Ron and I looked somewhat uneasy at the idea of voting off Hermione.

"Let's save Hermione for later," Ron decided. "Luna or Cho. Most definitely."

Dean and I agreed.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Hermione**

My afternoon spent with full spa treatment and delicious food was quite uneventful, but in a good way. Luna and I talked only a little bit about the game, and she let it slip to me that she wasn't really in on this for the money, the fame, or to win. She was here to have fun, and that's what she was doing. That would definitely give her a vote from me in the near future. I don't want someone here that's going to take away my chances of winning who doesn't even care about it. And to add to the mix, she's a definite threat.

I told this to Draco immediately upon my return.

"That whore," he said grouchily. "I'm definitely voting her off. She's not getting between me and that money."

I smiled. "I knew you'd agree." We were in a spot that we'd found far in the forest away from the campsite that hardly anyone ever traveled off to. Except for the cameramen, of course.

I pulled Draco closer to me and into a hug. Even though he was a dick to me at school and in the end I wanted to beat his ass in this game, for now things were okay. It wasn't to say I wanted to continue a relationship with him outside of this show, but it was nice sometimes to just have someone to rest in the arms of away from everyone else.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Two Days Later**

**Immunity Challenge**

The second individual Immunity Challenge the contestants had to do consisted simply of slingshots and breaking plates. Each Hogwarts student got to shoot a rock using a slingshot at a plate containing a contestant's name. The last person whose plate has not been broken wins Immunity.

The first person up was Ginny. She shot once at Neville and missed. Next up was Ron who sent his straight at Ginny and broke her plate right in the middle. Ginny was the first one out.

"Ginny is out," said George.

Next up was Draco. He hit Ron's plate squarely in the middle and broke it as cleanly as Ron had broken Ginny's. Draco knew that Ron would be heading for his next, so he shot him out.

"Ron is out," came from George.

Ron and Ginny were out and up next came Harry. Harry had no idea who to shoot at so he aimed for Draco and missed. Neville was up next. He loaded a rock into his slingshot and pulled back. He released it and it flew straight into the air and fell back down again with a "plop". No one had any idea who he was aiming for. Now it was Dean's turn. He aimed for Draco and chipped off the top edge of his plate.

"Draco is still in the game; the plate did not shatter," George Probst informed the cast and the cameras.

Cho was up next. She aimed at Dean. Her rock slid right below his plate. After her was Hermione. She aimed for Draco, just to ease suspicion, but missed by a hair. Then it was Luna's turn and she aimed for Dean's plate but missed it.

"Now for the second round," George said.

Draco aimed for Harry and missed. Harry broke Neville's plate. Dean aimed for Hermione and broke off the side. Cho aimed for Dean again and this time sent a large crack through the middle, but it held together. Dean's heart was racing. Hermione aimed for Dean but missed by several inches. She cursed to herself. Next came Luna who aimed for Cho and missed. It was then Draco's turn for a third time. He aimed for Hermione as Hermione had aimed for him, and hoped to miss. Unluckily he didn't and sent Hermione's plate shattering to the dirt ground. Harry then broke Draco's plate in his next turn.

"Draco and Hermione are out," George informed the group.

The next person out was Harry, having his plate broken by Cho. After Harry out came Cho who was broken by Luna aiming her second shot at her plate.

"The final two left in the Immunity Challenge are Dean and Luna," George stated.

Dean went first, as he was first in the original lineup. With a loud "crack!" he hit Luna's plate cleanly in the center and sent it spilling dustily to the ground.

"If Luna cracks Dean's plate, then we will go into tiebreaker mode," George stated.

Luna slowly pulled back the slingshot, aimed, and waited a moment before releasing. The rock sailed through the air but glided _just_ over Dean's plate.

"And Dean has won the second individual Immunity Challenge!" George cried, throwing his hands up in victory. He took the Immunity Necklace off its perch and placed it ceremoniously around Dean's neck. Dean cheered for himself.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Immunity Challenge Area**

**Draco**

"So, Draco, you didn't win the Immunity Challenge today. Do you see yourself as a threat to being voted off?" Dan Greenbaum asked me just seconds after Dean was rewarded with the Immunity Necklace.

I sighed. "I do see myself as somewhat of a threat to the other members of the tribe," I spoke to the camera, "so I think there is a definite possibility of myself being voted off tonight. I just have to hope for the best and hope that I'm still on the tribe tomorrow morning." I shrugged.

Dan nodded. "You also seem very adamant about wanting Luna off the game. Why is that?" Dan asked me.

"If Luna thinks she can just come onto this game just to make friends and happen to win a thousand Galleons along the way, she has another think coming because I'm not about to let that happen," I expressed unhappily to the camera. "No one beats me on something they don't want, so she is _GONE_."

Dan nodded again, this time in thanks and let me go. I stood up from the tree stump he had sat me upon and headed back to the camp. I truthfully was very nervous that I would be voted off. So many people took hits on my plate that day; what if they all voted for me tonight?

000000000000 000000 0000000

**House Elves Camp**

**Dean**

I was thrilled to have won the Immunity Challenge. I couldn't believe that I had actually won! I was getting worried that I could possibly be viewed as a threat to the rest of the team, so I wished to my lucky stars that my plate would never get broken. And it didn't. Although it was much too close of a call when Cho sent that crack down the middle.

I was plotting who to vote off with Harry and Ron, my alliance buddies, on our rocks after the challenge.

"I say Cho," I offered without hesitation.

"Cho? I was thinking possibly – " Harry started.

But I cut him off with, "_Definitely_ Cho. She almost knocked me out of that game with that crack down the middle of my plate!"

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron. "Why not?" he said.

"Because we should be voting off _Draco_," said Ron.

"Ron, I already explained this to you," Harry lectured agitatedly. "Draco is not a threat to you. Did you see how quickly he got out today? You have nothing to worry about. And don't worry; he's doing _nothing_ with Hermione."

Ron folded his arms and slouched over in his spot. "Fine," he stated grumpily for the second time in three days.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Tribal Council**

"So," George said with a sly grin on his face as they sat around the large, blazing fire in the Tribal Council Area, "this is your second Tribal Council as a merged tribe. Luna, how do you think the merge is going?"

"Um… Well," she began, "I personally like the merge idea. I think it's cool that we have an opportunity to be in a tribe with everyone and to get to know everyone. I know that a lot of people here I would barely have spoken to back at school because of the age difference and the house difference, but being here I've gotten to know a lot of people and I think it's been a great opportunity." She smiled broadly to finish off her speech.

"…Okay…" was George's slightly puzzled response. He turned to Neville. "Neville, you are a slightly klutzy person at times, especially during challenges. How do you think that will affect the way people vote for you?"

"Well, I think that everyone's a threat in some way," Neville said with a scared expression painted across his pale face. "I think that no matter how good or bad you are, you always have a chance of receiving votes. I just hope that I'll continue to be as lucky as I have been throughout the game."

George nodded, looking perplexed and interested. He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, you're up first," he told her.

She got up and headed off to write down her vote.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Draco**

"You're in this game only to meet people and have a jolly good time," I said irritatedly into the camera, holding up my piece of parchment, which had Luna's name written on it, "and I don't want you in the way of me and my gold."

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Ron**

I, as usual, was voting for Draco. "Get your filthy hands off Hermione," was my reason. I started to fold up the parchment and put it away when I stopped myself and held up my paper again for the camera, "And you're just a prick."

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Harry**

"You don't like me very much, and you haven't for quite some time," I said, explaining my reason for voting for Cho, "and you're also a huge threat in this game." I folded up my parchment and placed it inside the wooden box.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**Narrator**

In the end, Cho received three votes, Draco received one, and Luna received four.

"The eighth person voted off Survivor: Wizards is Luna," George said, revealing the final parchment to the tribe. He snuffed out her torch while she still had a smile on her face. She was happy for the experience.

"Bye," she said quietly, before heading down the long path to end her life on Survivor: Wizards. Most of the others were slightly sad to see her go, but she was a threat and after all, it was just a game.

000000000000 000000 0000000

**A/N: **Did everyone like it? I hope you did! It's sort of weird to write Fanfiction after having started _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. I'm only about 200 pages through it, but it still changes some things! Please review! I'll give you a copy of HP6! Except you probably have one already… Oh well, you'll get another!


	15. The Sabotage

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Alenor: **Yeah, I'm not too good at making up my own challenges, so I sort of have to use the show for a bit of help. I finished HBP a while ago… Obviously, because I wrote that chapter a while ago, lol. Anyway, it was pretty crazy. And it changes EVERYTHING. Haha.

**I-Confuse-Everyone: **I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks. Sorry it took me so long to update; I was at camp.

**wockygal: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story.

**hedwigmail: **Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Lol. Here's your copy of HBP hands out copies of HBP.

There's a lot of dialogue at the beginning of this chapter (the Reward Challenge, namely) so it might seem longer than it actually is (although I don't know this, seeing as that I haven't written over 3 pages yet ). But read on anyway!

**Disclaimer: **Survivor – Mark Burnett, Harry Potter & friends & enemies – J. K. Rowling, Dan Greenbaum and George Probst – Me. Sort of. Because I don't own George's "brother".

**000000**

**Dean**

I was slightly upset that Cho wasn't voted off as I headed back to camp that night. I knew that Luna was a big threat, but there was something about Cho that just told me she was bad news and that she was going to knock me out of the game somehow. So when we got back to camp, I grabbed Harry and Ron right away to have a discussion with them.

"Okay," I began when we were safely in the bushes, "if we're going to make it to the final three, we really just have to be knocking everyone off one by one. Ron, I know you really hate Draco, but I think that you have to lay off him for just a bit. We really need to focus on other people who are way bigger threats to us than he is. I don't care what he is or is not doing to Hermione; we have other priorities. Number one: Cho Chang."

"He has a point; she's really getting up there," Harry pointed out to Ron. "It's all that Quidditch, I'm telling you."

"All we have to make sure is that one of us wins Immunity every day, and then we can all stay together and vote for someone as a group," I explained. I turned to Ron once more. "I know you really want to vote for Draco, but unfortunately I think that Cho is more important right now, and the _most_ important thing is that we vote together. Because we need to stay together."

"Okay," Harry agreed, nodding.

"Ron?"

He hesitated before saying, "Yes. Fine. I'll stop voting for Draco – for now. But when he poisons Hermione with his sex charms, you all know that I warned you!"

Harry and I rolled our eyes together.

**000000**

**Reward Challenge**

The next day the Reward Challenge was a simple Survivor classic: the auction. Each member was given a certain amount of American dollars (because they didn't want to use something complicated like knuts, sickles, and galleons) to bid on whatever food items they wanted. So in the end, there wasn't any one real winner; you just had to make sure you got some good food.

"Okay, the first item is…" George brought over a covered plate and laid it out on the wooden table he was standing behind as the Survivors watched him with whet appetites and drooling mouths. He uncovered the plate. "A nice, cold pitcher of pumpkin juice to start it out simply. We'll start the bidding at one dollar."

No one spoke for a minute and then suddenly it was as though someone just turned the mute button off.

"One dollar!" Ginny shouted, waving her bill in the air.

"Two dollars!" came from Hermione.

"Three!" said Neville.

"Five!" shot Draco.

Silence. And then, "Sold! To Draco."

He went up to collect his prize.

The next item was three cauldron cakes starting at one dollar, again.

"One dollar!" Ron shouted.

"Two!" came from Cho.

"Three!" called Ron.

"Four!" shouted Draco.

"Six!" screamed Ron.

"Seven!"

"EIGHT! NINE! JUST GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"Sold for nine dollars to a very eager Ron."

He collected his prize and ate hungrily, downing all three cakes in seconds.

The next item was a butterbeer starting at three dollars.

"THREE DOLLARS!" screamed Harry, his eyes bulging out and a vein throbbing at his temple.

"Five!" shouted Draco.

"TEN!" screamed Harry once more, his face purpling like his Uncle Vernon's.

"TWENTY-FIVE!" cried Draco. There was a pause and then, "Oh, fuck, I don't have twenty-five dollars left…"

"BWAHAHAHAH!" cried Harry.

"Once… Twice… Sold to Harry for ten dollars," announced George.

Harry leapt up to the table and grabbed the butterbeer, chugging it down.

The items then began to become slightly less traditional. The next was a pile of chocolate chip cookies and milk starting for four dollars.

"FOUR!" Hermione.

"FIVE!" Ginny.

"SIX!" Cho.

"EIGHT!" Ginny.

"TEN!" Hermione.

"FIFTEEN!" Cho.

"SEVENTEEN!" Ginny.

"TWENTY!" Hermione.

"Sold! To Hermione for twenty dollars."

She went to claim her prize. And then a thought struck her. "Can I sell some of these cookies to get some money back?" she asked George curiously.

"Yes, you can, in fact," George announced. It had been done before on a previous Survivor.

"Who wants cookies?"

"OOOH! ME! ME! ME!" Cho and Ginny screamed in unison.

Cho got two for five dollars, and Ginny got three for ten. Ginny wasn't too good at math.

George then brought out a sandwich with chips – or crisps as they say on that side of the Atlantic – which Neville bought for fifteen dollars, and then a hamburger with French fries which Dean and Harry fought desperately over, but Dean ended up with it for twenty dollars, because Harry didn't have that much cash left. A steak with French fries came out after that, which went to Draco, after having some dispute with Ron, who eventually lost because Draco paid his last twenty dollars for it. The grand finale then came out and it turned out to be a chocolate cake with white frosting. Which happened to be everyone's favorite dessert and Draco was almost visibly crying because he didn't have any money left. Suddenly his steak didn't seem so juicy after all. Hermione and Cho, who each had the most money left, twenty dollars, immediately began fighting over it. But in the end, they realized that they couldn't eat the cake alone, so they split it, like it was some sort of Full House episode or something.

After the Reward Challenge, the Survivors headed back to camp and had a lazy rest of the day. Very little plotting occurred; they were mostly worn out from a good day's auction, so they hung around camp, sleeping, swimming, or chatting.

**000000**

**The Next Day – Hermione**

The next morning I awoke to find Draco sitting on a rock down the beach. It was still early in the morning and no one would be awake for a while. So walked down the beach to join him.

"Hi," I said, sitting down next to him, facing the ocean.

"Hey." After a brief pause he spoke again. "Who do you think is going to win Immunity today?"

I sighed. "I have no idea," I said. "Dean, maybe?"

"That's what I was thinking," Draco said. "If Dean doesn't win, we have to take that as an opportunity to strike him down and vote him off."

I gazed down the beach and suddenly saw a head of flaming read hair. I gasped. It was Ginny.

"Shit, it's Ginny!" I whispered to Draco, even though she was too far away to hear me. "Play along!" I stood up dramatically. "AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I cried. With that I turned on my heel and stomped down the beach again. I made sure to huff loudly in annoyance upon passing Ginny.

Ginny grabbed my arm. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Just Draco being a weird, psycho pervert," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

Ginny looked slightly confused. "Why were you talking to him?"

I dropped my arms. "I couldn't fall back asleep so I went to take a walk down the shore and saw Draco, and I thought 'Why don't I be the bigger person here' and I went over to talk to him. But he's such a prick with a giant stick up his ass that he had to turn it into something creepy."

There was one thing I could tell and it was that Ginny did not buy a nanosecond of my story. And if Ginny couldn't even buy it, then that was bad.

**000000**

**Ginny**

Harry and Ron went for a swim that day, so I decided to take the opportunity to spend a little bit of time with Harry. I splashed through the ocean and leapt right on top of Harry, causing him to fall underwater just a bit.

"Jesus, Ginny, what are you trying to do; drown me?" he said, gasping for breath.

I pouted. "Sorry." I then jumped into his arms, this time from the front. He pushed me off rather rudely and I fell into the water with a splash. "Harry!" I moaned.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked, glancing from me to Ron.

I turned to look at my brother. His face was very red. "Ron, could you go away please?" I requested.

Ron snorted and then trudged out of the water.

"Harry, I'm just _flirting_ with you," I confessed.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it," came from Harry.

I wanted desperately to tell him about my suspicions of Draco and Hermione, but I wasn't one hundred percent certain of what was going on between the two. I had to do some more investigating.

When Harry's statement registered in my brain I felt my chin begin to tremble. "Thanks a lot," I said, before making a very big deal of splashing my way back to shore.

**000000**

**Harry**

That was it. Ginny was driving me insane. I needed to talk to Dean and Ron so we held an emergency meeting in the bushes.

"I know you really want to vote of Cho, Dean, but Ginny is driving me absolutely mad," I said. "Like seriously, completely, totally mad."

Dean looked thoughtful. "But she's not a threat to us."

"Yes, but I will lose every challenge by a mile because of my insanity," I explained desperately. "Please, just help me vote her off just this once!"

Dean sighed. "I'll think about it."

I turned to Ron. "Ron, mate, come on, vote of Ginny with me," I pleaded.

"She's my sister!" Ron said.

"Exactly. Think of all the annoying sisterly things she's done to you in your life," I said. "_Please. _Do it for your best mate."

Ron folded his arms and frowned. "Why do you give me these tough decisions?"

I widened my eyes as big as I could and pouted, begging on my hands and knees.

Ron threw his hands up in irritation. "Oh, fine!"

**000000**

**The Next Day – Immunity Challenge**

The Immunity Challenge the next day was an obstacle course. The survivors were to swim to shore from a raft, then each go through a separate pathway through the forest containing mud pits, ropes and walls to climb, and of course a knot to untie at the end.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The eight remaining contestants dove into the water. Soon Draco began to pull into the lead, speeding to shore, with Harry and Cho slightly close behind. Draco hit shore first and sped, panting, into the forest. The next out of the water was Harry, then Cho, then Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, and Neville. None of the contestants could see each other as they did their own obstacle courses, but if they had they would have known that Dean was in the lead. He swam slower than usual so he could save his energy for the obstacle course. Draco, on the other hand, collapsed halfway through, after crawling through the mud pit and then swinging on a rope over a huge puddle of water. He was completely beat and he collapsed in the middle of the path. Cho was doing extremely well and was right behind Dean in the lead. Harry was also catching quickly up to him. After that came Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, who decided to complete his obstacle course at a walk. After swinging over the puddle, the contestants had to jog a bit and then climb up a wall using only a rope, jump over it, run some more, and then untie a knot that was holding a gate together, and when they finished that they would run through the gate and ring a bell at the end. The first bell rung came from Dean's pathway!

He ran triumphantly out of his path so that George could place the Immunity Necklace on him. The other survivors congratulated him, although deep down inside most of them were wishing for a chance to vote him off because Dean had just won his third Immunity Challenge in a row.

**000000**

**Hermione**

"Okay, we _have_ to vote Ginny off," I told Draco after we returned to camp that afternoon. "She's suspicious of us and if someone finds out about our relationship we're ruined!"

Draco nodded. "Definitely."

"I'll go try and convince some others to vote her off," I said.

I first found Cho. I approached her. "Cho, we have to vote off Ginny," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know this isn't really much of a reason, but she's the most annoying person on the entire planet," I explained. "She really needs to get voted off or she'll drive us all insane and we'll all lose and she'll win."

Cho laughed. "Well I don't know who else I'd vote for, so I guess I'll vote with you."

"Awesome," I said. "Thanks. I'm going to go recruit others."

The next person I found was Neville. "Neville," I said. "Vote for Ginny, please. We're all voting for her because she's driving us insane and trying to sabotage the game by making us all go mad."

"Umm… Okay…" Neville said, looking slightly perplexed.

"Awesome, thanks!"

**000000**

**Ginny**

"Ginny, it is my understanding that Hermione is trying to get everyone to vote you off," Dan Greenbaum told me. "Ho –"

I cut him off. "WHAT?" I cried straight into the camera. I cleared my throat and started over. "It has come to my attention that a certain someone named Hermione is trying to sabotage my chances at the game by getting everyone to vote me off. If you'll excuse me, I have to go tell everyone to change their vote to _her_." I stood up and stomped through the forest until I reached the camp. I found Harry, Neville, Cho, and Ron sitting together at the shelter.

"You guys, we have to vote for Hermione," I said.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"_Because_ she's trying to sabotage me!" I cried. "She's getting everyone to vote for me, so please don't vote for me, vote for her! She's the real bad guy!"

Silence.

"Fine! Don't believe me! Some friends you are…" I stomped off once again.

**000000**

**Tribal Council**

"Ginny, I understand that you got a little upset back at the camp today," George said to Ginny as they all sat around the Tribal Council fire. "Why was that?"

"Well, George, someone told me that _someone_," Ginny looked conspicuously over at Hermione, "was telling everyone to vote for me and that seriously hurt my feelings. There's absolutely no reason whatsoever for everyone to vote for me. I haven't done anything wrong, I'm not a particularly big threat, and I want to win the million dollars! So don't vote for me, dammit!"

"…Okay…" was George's response.

Soon it was time to vote.

**000000**

**Neville**

"I know I told Hermione that I would vote for Ginny," I said into the camera, holding up my piece of parchment, "but I really don't trust Hermione in this game, and I think what she did to try and sabotage Ginny wasn't very nice. So she's getting my vote tonight."

**000000**

**Ron**

"I know you're my sister, but right now my best friend is more important than you are because I have an alliance with him," I said to the camera.

**000000**

"I'll go tally the votes," George said. He soon brought back the basket. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted off the tribe will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Ginny."

A large sigh of irritation could be heard from Ginny's end of the bench.

"Second vote, Ginny."

"Gosh!" she said.

"Third vote; Hermione."

A few curious gasps were heard throughout the area.

"Fourth vote; Ginny. That's three votes Ginny, one vote Hermione. Fifth vote; Hermione. Sixth vote; Ginny." He picked the seventh piece of parchment out of the basket. "Ninth person voted off Survivor: Wizards is Ginny."

**000000**

**A/N: **That was so long! I'm so sorry! It was written really long and really badly and I'm really sorry. I was rushing through because it was so incredibly long and it wasn't a very good chapter. I'm sorry. I'll give you all a big box of delicious chocolate chip cookies if you review!


End file.
